All Around Me
by CuteSango07
Summary: You see, there were always vampires, but there were never this many. The vampire race tried to sustain their eating habits by only hunting wild animals. As you can see, it didn't turn out that well.
1. Unexpected Encounter

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Get on the ground now!"

_Shit! Damned vampires and their stupid technology to walk in the sun! Damn-it! What the hell am I supposed to say, "Yes, sir. I was only making my way towards my campout of humans. We are trying to find a way to kill the rest of you. Or possibly cure you all." Yeah, that is so not going to work on this one. Maybe if he wasn't in charge and he was stupid, then yeah, I could probably get away with it. Maybe…_

"Would you tell me where you are going? I will not ask again!" The vampire soldier snapped.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you asked a question." I rolled my eyes. "I thought it would be nice to go for a walk in the glorious sun," I threw my arms in the air and twirled. "Why do you want to know, huh? I'm not hurtin' anyone by walking, ya know. I do have a right t-" I stopped mid-sentence due to the fact that he had his gun pointing at my face. I guess he wanted to shut me up. I have a tendency to ramble when I get nervous or scared. Though right now, I wasn't all that scared. "Uh, okay. Shutting up now." I said.

"Good. Now, tell me where you are really heading and what is in the bag. I'm getting tired of your game of rambling."

"God, okay. Geeze, could you please put the gun down? It's not like I have a cross bow pointed at you or anything," I stated.

He lowered his weapon and stepped forward just a tad. He wanted to make sure that I would not go anywhere. Where was I going to go anyway? (I mean, I know that I was supposed to head back to Audrey and the others, but I was not about to lead him to them. He would call for backup and then all of my friends would be murdered. Yeah, right!) But I couldn't head anywhere else. This place was a desert! I wouldn't survive long enough out here anyways – the houses here were dilapidated, except the little shack, and there was no food. So, I would either get killed by the vampires or die from hunger. That wasn't an option, so he needn't worry about me going anywhere.

I replied, "Before I start saying anything, could we kinda start over? I mean, it's not every day I see a vampire soldier in front of my face. Oh, and it's not sunny where we're at ya know. We are both under a tree. We have shade, remember? So if you could, would you take your helmet off. I feel like I'm talking to a robot or something."

He huffed, but took his helmet off anyways. "There, you happy?" He asked. "Oh, and my name is Dalton. Frankie Dalton. Thanks for asking."

I chuckled, "You're oh so welcome, Frankie. And why have you come to this nice little area, hmmm? Trying to get as many humans as you can? You know, if you keep taking all of the humans, there won't be any more for you vampires to suffice. You know that right?"

_I have no idea why I keep talking to this guy. I mean, yeah he's attractive and all, but he's a vampire. He has no heart. And he's strong as hell! … Well, maybe not as strong as me, but still._

He advanced a little more and snarled, "I could kill you right now if I wanted to you know! I wouldn't have a problem doing it!"

"Oh, I know you could kill me if you wanted to. But you won't. 'Cause if you wanted to you would have already done it," I countered. I got him that time. I knew he wouldn't kill me. I was too valuable for that. He needed my blood to soothe his appetite. Plus, if he killed me, he wouldn't be able to find my friends.

_Though really, if he did decide to drink my blood, he would be changed into another being. Just let me say that I'm not entirely human. My family tree states that our ancestors had a special type of blood – one that could change humans instantly if bitten. Though, I would never bite anyone. I didn't like my lineage. However, I do use my powers when vampires try to attack our sanctuary. I will my power forward and 'poof' I change into something entirely inhuman. My family always said that I looked like a werewolf, though really, I just change into the first thing that pops in my head. So I guess I really could be called a werewolf maybe even a shape shifter...? I don't change into a wolf on the full moon or anything in the like. I'm not that kind of wolf…_

He knew he couldn't kill me. But, he could try to knock me out. If I wanted I would let him do it, but seeing as I don't want to be taken away, he would not be able to put one bruise on me.

"You have a point. I will not kill you. But, if you do not do as I say, then you will be killed, understood?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, tell me where your group is and what's in that bag of yours."

"You have got to be kidding me! I wouldn't tell you even if I was half dead. I would never betray my friends! Haven't we already been over this?" I was pissed. I would never tell him my friends' whereabouts. "And what is in the bag is none of your business!" Man, is this guy crazy!

_Cute, but crazy… Ugh! Stop it!_

He clenched his jaw a few times and sighed. "Look, just tell me where they are. This doesn't have to be complicated."

"I…," I turned my head slightly to the left and looked towards the green/yellow leaves.

I couldn't give my friends up. They were too precious to me. I don't want to be alone, you know? My whole family is dead and I don't want to have that same feeling of loss when I lost them…

Frankie sighed once again and said, "You know what? You never told me your name. What is it?" He didn't know why he asked, he just felt that he needed to. He saw her concentrating on the leaves overhead and was about to ask again when she said something very soft. "What was that? I may be a vampire, but I don't have the most acute hearing you know."

"I said my name is Marleene, but my friends call me Marley. I hate the name, but it's what my parents gave me. So I guess it fits me," I chuckled slightly and kept on, "And to be honest, I'd rather be called by my middle name – Evelyn. It just sounds so luring… and it's better than being called Marleene. But it's up to you to what you call me. So whatever" I shrugged.

"Evelyn…"


	2. Flashback

That encounter with Frankie was seven years ago. I was only 17 at the time, so if you did the math right then you would know that I am 24 years old. And you may be wondering how I survived that long and what happened that day. Well, we got the names out of the way and Frankie had told me to go back to my friends. I don't know why he wanted to help me, earlier he had wanted me to tell him where the rest of my friends were. I don't know. I'm confused as to why he did it. But whatever I guess. And with me surviving, yeah, let me just say I used my talents to keep myself on this 'beautiful' earth.

You also may be wondering why Frankie and I have not seen each other again. His troop was stationed at Tampa, Florida and well, that's where I came in. I lived in Florida way before the vampires started to take over. You see, there were always vampires, but there were never this many. The vampire race tried to sustain their eating habits by only hunting wild animals. As you can see, it didn't turn out that well.

I had a mother, a father, two brothers, a sister, and two dogs. I was the second youngest child. My brothers, 15, were twins. My sister was 6 when everything happened. That would have made me 13 at the time of the vampire apocalypse. But it was past tense – had. My whole family was mauled by those creatures. They were struggling to stay alive for me. My parents told me to finish them off, for the blood we have is not supposed to be mixed with deformed blood. It would turn us into wild beasts. We would kill the innocent only for their blood, like the vampires are now doing. I had no choice – I had to put a stop to their suffering.

* * *

><p><em>Though I was only 13 at the time, I was very powerful. My parents taught my brothers and me how to defend ourselves when we were seven. The twins, Aiden and Matt, could take care of themselves as a team, but when separated their power dwindled. That is how the vampires took them out. My little sister didn't have a chance against those vamps; Vera wasn't at the age to learn how to fight. My parents told me to take care of her. I tried, honestly I did. But I was outnumbered and it's kinda hard to fight three to four vampires by yourself when you're only 13 years old trying to keep your sister safe. I told Vera to run and hide; that I would come find her. <em>

_Now I could concentrate a tad bit more. I took out two of the vampires. Two more to go and then I could go find Vera. I side-kicked the third vamp – down he went. My hand then made its way to his heart. I pulled the guy's heart out, firmly holding it and squeezed to make a fist. The heart disintegrated in my hand. The last vampire stood stock still. Apparently they hadn't seen me do that yet. I guess they thought I wasn't capable of doing that much damage. I don't know. I was about to spring on them, but suddenly Vera screamed. I stopped mid-stride and ran to where her scream came from. _

_ "VERA!" I had yelled. "VERA! Where are you?" I was a total wreck. I couldn't figure out where she was. I had paused and could remember my dad telling me to stay calm and use my senses around me if things got out of control. I did just that and stood still for a second. I could feel fear down the hallway. I sprinted towards the room Vera was in and kicked the door down. "Vera, baby, you in here," I whispered. I heard a shuffling noise and went immobile. _

_ "Sissy," Vera had replied. She was a mess. She had part of her throat torn where you could see her esophagus. More than half of her blood was spilt on the floor. She wouldn't live that much longer._

_ I made sure no one was in the room and said, "Yes baby girl, it's me." I could see that she would not make it – she had lost so much blood. I went to her and knelt beside her. Holding back my tears I said, "Hey sweetie. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I should have told you to stay behind me the whole time. I-"_

_ She cut me off, "It's okay Marleve." She had used my nickname. She liked to put both the first and middle names together. She continued, "Mommy and daddy would say that you did the right thing. They love you. They would have done the same thing in your situation."_

_ I nodded, "You know, you're really smart for a six year old." I laughed sadly. _

_ "I know I am," she managed a smile and looked over my shoulder. She whispered, "Sissy, behind you."_

_I stood, spun around and came face to face with the vampire I was about to kill before making my way upstairs. It lunged at me, mouth wide showing its fangs. I side stepped and swung my left leg out to execute a hook kick. My heel made contact to the back of their head. I made sure to put as much impact as possible into that one kick. I didn't want it to come back up for seconds. I heard a crunch and saw that the back of their head had caved in. They gasped and fell to the floor. To make sure that they were dead I made my nails elongate and sliced their head from their spine. _

_I turned back around and saw that my sister was about to pass away. I dropped down on my knees and held her in my arms. "Vera, I am going to…" I sniffed and felt tears running down my face, "I'm goin'-"_

_ She licked her lips and struggled out, "You're going to finish me off. I know Marleve, you have to. Mommy and daddy said that if it came down to it, we would have to put down our loved ones even if we didn't want to. I know it will hurt you, sissy, believe me I wouldn't want to kill you either. But if you don't put me out of my misery I will most likely go crazy." She grabbed my right hand with her small, delicate hands and squeezed lightly. "Just do it Marleve. I won't be mad at you for doing it. I love you." _

_I hesitated at first but said, "Okay baby girl. You won't feel a thing I promise. I love you forever and always." Vera smiled and closed her eyes tightly. I placed each hand on the side of her head and twisted to the right. I heard a loud crack and knew instantly that she was dead. I placed her body on the floorboard and noticed that she had a smile on her petite face. She knew that I had to do it and she was happy that it was me killing her instead of those damn bastards. I got up from the floor and decided to go downstairs to make sure that the other vampires were dead or had left. _

_Once downstairs I found the bodies of my brothers lying side by side. All of their blood was drained from them. I then noticed that the vampires that killed them were still here. Since they had drunk both of my brothers dry, their blood and my brothers' blood were mixed together. Our blood cells and vampires' don't get along. Once our blood is in their bloodstream the vampires will end up changing into a subsider. We, my family and my ancestors, could not figure out why it did this. All we knew is that we had different blood types and once the different blood types were fused together, the vampires would end up going crazy, just as we would if injected with vampire blood; or bitten by one. _

_Before they could change into a subsider I tore their heads from their bodies with my extreme strength. I then made my way to my brothers' bodies and made sure that they were dead for good. I told them that I loved them and that one day I would see them again. _

_I found my parents in the den, their bodies mutilated from top to bottom. I gasped and ran towards them. "Mom, dad," I screamed. I fell to the floor crying. "No, no. This isn't happening. I just lost my sister and two brothers. I can't lose you two now. Please, please wake up. Please just…" _

_ My dad moved slightly and softly said, "Marleene, dear, you need to finish your mother and me off. Okay, honey? Can you do that?" He held back a grunt and grabbed for my hand. _

_I shook my head, tears streaming down my face._

_ My mother responded, "Marleene Evelyn Fright, we will not take no for an answer. Now do as your father says. Your father and I will become wild if you do not free us from this. Listen dear, we will meet again someday. I promise you that. Just do it. Now," she whispered, for she was having a hard time speaking._

_I fought back a sob and hugged the both of them, "I love you daddy, momma." They said they loved me too and right after they said this I shoved both of my hands into their chests. I grabbed a hold of their hearts and pulled – hard. I then smashed their hearts and watched them fall to the ground, free. _

_I stood up and scanned the rest of the other rooms to make sure there were no other vampires in the house. There were none inside, so I cautiously made my way outside. I walked all around the house to see if the vamps had left. They did. No one else was here. I went back inside, grabbed a shovel from the garage, and strode back outside. I found a good spot to bury my family and started to dig five holes. I finished an hour later and brought my parents, brothers, and little sister outside and dropped their bodies in their designated burial spot. I covered them up and went to go look for some big ass rocks. I wanted to make sure that they each had a headstone. I wrote their names, the date they were born, and what they meant to me on their monument. _

_Max and Pete, my two guard dogs, were hiding in the shed in the backyard. (Yeah, they were supposed to be guard dogs, but really they sucked at their jobs. They were big sweethearts and could take on anything if they wanted to, but for some reason they wouldn't go near the vampires. Hmmm…) Max is a Doberman Pinscher and Pete is a Rottweiler. Yeah, they were massive dogs and yet they were scared of vamps. Oh well, they were okay, so I guess that's all that matters. They came running from the shed, jumped on me and started to lick my face. I laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Boys down, down." They stopped and got off of me. _

_I sighed. Where the hell was a supposed to go now? My whole family was slaughtered! Ugh, this was not good. I, being 13, could not live alone. I mean, I could, but I didn't want to._


	3. There He Will Always Be

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except my own characters. (Marley, Max, Pete, her family, and any others that were never in the movie). :)

I know this is quite a short chapter, but I'm trying to figure out long I want my chapters to be. I might make them longer, or I might just leave them the way they are.

*shrugs*

I just don't know yet. :/

* * *

><p>So I lived by myself, of course I had both Max and Pete to keep me company, for about three and a half years. I had stayed in my original house due to the fact that I had nowhere else to go.<p>

I went about cleaning the house and doing other chores outside of my household – mowing the yard when the grass grew, raking the leaves when fall came around, I even planted a few flowers in the spring. I had woods on the backside of my house and I would go there to hunt for food. (How else was I supposed to get food? I mean, I could drive all the way to town and get food and other supplies, but I could also get caught by the vampires while being out and then they could follow me to my house. So nope that was not an option).

I always went to the shed and practiced my fighting. I know it was risky to do all of this, but it helped me cope with everything. Every night I would make supper for the dogs and I. Then I would go to my room and read a book before going to bed. Max and Pete slept with me too. I tried to leave them outside once, but they threw a fit. I guess they wanted me as company too.

It was the middle of the third year and I was used to going around doing the same old thing. Max and Pete were now four years old and I was 16 going on 17.

One night while I was sleeping, the dogs woke me up by growling. I thought that maybe it was the vampire soldiers in search of more humans. Max and Pete jumped off the bed and went to the window still growling. I whispered, "What is it boys?" They growled back in response. I made my way to the window and saw a couple of cars. Normal cars. They weren't the vampire militia at all. At least,I didn't think so.

I sighed heavily when humans got out of the car. _What the hell do these people want?_ I told the dogs it was okay and cautiously made my way downstairs, Max and Pete hot on my tail. I was a few steps from the floor when I heard a knock and some whispering.

"What the hell Audrey? No one is here!" Some guy said.

"You don't know that Collin. The place looks pretty well kept. No one in their right mind would want to be living here if the place was hideous. I wouldn't anyways…" I'm assuming the woman that just retorted was Audrey.

"It doesn't matter what you wouldn't want. If I was living somewhere I would want the most run down place there was. Why would someone want to live in a place like this when the vampires would likely notice that someone was living here when the house and everything around it was spruced up? Huh," Collin stated.

"Well I don't care. I knocked on the door because I have a feeling that someone is living here. So just shut the hell up." The woman knocked on the door again. The man beside her sighed, but didn't say anything.

_Should I open the door? _I looked at my dogs and whispered, "Do you guys think I should?" Both of my dogs looked at me with their heads cocked to the side. "Okay, fine. I will." I made my way to the bottom of the stairs, opened the door slightly, and asked, "Yes, and what do you people want?"

The woman, Audrey, jumped back and said, "Oh goodness, you scared the living shit out of me!" She sighed and continued, "Uh, we needed a place to stay for the night. His daughter and another friend of ours is really sick and we just needed a place for them to be safe. Would you let us come in and stay for the night? I promise we will be gone by tomorrow."

I contemplated whether or not I should let them stay. _I haven't had anyone with me for so long. Maybe having a few people for a night wouldn't be so bad… but what if they are lying and are helping the vampires?_ I mentally shrugged. _I guess it wouldn't hurt. If they are working for the vampires, I could just kill them. Won't be a big deal. _"I guess I could let you guys stay for a while. I have a few rooms you could stay in if you like. They're old and have a few spider webs, but they should suffice." I opened the door wider so they could walk through.

"Thank you so much," Audrey exclaimed.

I nodded my head and shut the door after they were all through. I turned around and saw that they were staring at my house. "Uh, you guys okay?"

"This house is so beautiful," Audrey replied in awe. "I thought all houses were all run down now since the vampires came through here. But I guess I was wrong."

Collin finally spoke up and said, "Yeah, I mean, every house that we have come across has been dilapidated. All except this one. Do you clean this house every day?"

I laughed and replied, "Yes, it's a chore of mine. I try to keep busy. That way, if the vampires ever disperse and leave humans alone, I will have a wonderful house to live in. But it's not all that beautiful. I mean, I just told you guys that the upstairs rooms are covered with spider webs and such…"

Collin laughed, "Well it doesn't matter what our rooms look like as long as we have a bed to sleep in. And the house does look good. You've done a great job."

"Oh, thank you," I said. I was about to go back to bed, but then thought that they might be hungry. I stopped by the stairs and said, "Um, you guys hungry or anything? I have food in the fridge, freezer, and the pantries. So you can make yourselves at home. But just make sure that you don't eat all of it okay? I would like to make breakfast in the morning for you guys. I bet it's been a while since you have had one." I smiled, "I guess I will see you guys in the morning then." I trotted half way up the stairs and called out, "Oh! And the medicine is in the cupboard above the freezer. That should help with their infections. And the rooms are just up these stairs. There are two rooms down the left hallway and three down the right. My room is the last room down the right hallway. So if you need anything, just bang on my door!"

Audrey and Collin hollered, "Okay, thanks!" They then went to look for medicine and food.

I went to my room and fell into a deep sleep with my two dogs beside me.

The next day I went down to the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. I made biscuits, gravy, eggs, and bacon. I placed glasses on the table and left the milk and orange juice in the fridge. They could figure out what they wanted to drink. For all I knew, one of them could be allergic to milk. I didn't want to see one of them die! That would be horrible! I heard Max and Pete growl. "Okay you guys here." I went to the cupboard on the far side of the kitchen, poured food into their bowls and set them on the ground. "Goodness, you two are always hungry, you know that?" I shook my head as I watched them jump over each other, happy to have their food.

The floorboards creaked as the four people I met last night made their way downstairs. I heard one of them exclaim it smelled good down here. I think it might have been one of the girls that were sick.

I smiled and made my way to the kitchen door. I slid it open and happily replied, "Isn't it though? I made biscuits, gravy, eggs, and bacon. Hopefully, none of you are allergic to any of that. That would suck!" I laughed and told them to have a seat and enjoy the food. I asked them what they wanted to drink and they told me. I finally sat down after courting them, ate my fill and asked them what they were doing here. They told me that they were going around Florida seeking anyone who wasn't a vampire and if they could find any vampires that would help them. They then told me that they were heading to Australia (Brisbane, Australia to be exact).

* * *

><p>Once they told me they were heading to Australia I intently listened to what they had to say about going there. My parents always wanted to visit that place and maybe since these people were headed that way, maybe I could go with them and make my parent's dream come true. <em>Though my parents are dead, I am a part of them. I will make their dream come true. They would like that.<em>

I had packed up some of my clothes and bolted the doors shut. Just because I was leaving the place doesn't mean I want other people in my house. I wanted this house spotless when I got back here. I went to the shed out back and put my black BMW S1000RR in the back of my blue 2012 Chevy Silverado. I then got in the back of the truck and hooked the bike in place that way it wouldn't fall off. I put all of my bags in the front floorboard and told Max and Pete to get in the back. They wagged their tails and hopped in.

I made sure that Audrey, Collin, Felicia, and Julie (I finally figured out their names) were ready to go. I said, "And how are we supposed to get our vehicles over the ocean? I mean, I know we have ships and stuff, but are they controlled by the vamps or humans? I don't want to have a fight on my way there."

Collin replied, "The ship is run by humans. The vampires won't do anything to them because they need the humans to help bring other humans to Australia. So you don't have to worry about fights breaking out on the ship. It won't happen."

"Oh, okay. Good," I sighed. I didn't want to have a fight. I'm tired of fighting. I mean, I can kick major ass when I need to, but I hate it. It just leads to more people dying and I hate looking at lifeless bodies. It's pointless really.

I made sure we had everything we needed and told them to follow me. I knew all of the shortcuts to get there. They said okay and we left.

We would have gotten to the ship dock before nightfall but Julie was feeling sick again. We had to stop and let her rest for a while. I told them to stay in their car and I would go out and find a shelter for the night. I told Max and Pete to stay with the group then I hopped into my truck and drove off, searching for a place to stay. A few miles out I spotted a little shack that we could stay in. I opened my door and jumped out of my truck. I then trekked another half mile before I got to the shack.

I sniffed the air to make sure that no vampires were in the area. I didn't smell any, but I did smell dried blood. I cautiously made my way to the shack and opened the front door. What I saw made me gasp. There was a family in there. They were slaughtered to death! I held my breath and walked inside the shack. I moved the bodies to the back of the house and cleaned the front room a little. I didn't want any bacteria to make Julie feel any worse than she already did. I then went around the little shack to see if these people had anything useful to take to Australia and set the stuff in my bag.

By the time I was finished fixing up the place it was light outside. I cursed and walked outside in the blaring heat. (This would have been the right time to have a cell phone). Though I was sure I was only gone for at least an hour, I wanted to get back to the group as soon as possible. I picked up the bag and started to head towards my truck, which was a half mile away. _Sue me. I didn't want any vampires figuring out where my friends and I were going to stay for the day and night_.

I kept looking over my shoulder in case an army truck tried to 'sneak' up on me. I was halfway to my truck when I saw a beautiful tree standing firm in the ground. _Wow, it's beautiful. It's standing strong in this chaotic world._ I walked towards the tree and set my bag by its complex roots. I studied the leaves from above and smiled. I have never seen this type of tree before and I didn't think one would be out here in this severe heat. I sat down next to my gym bag and leaned against the tree. I sat there for a while until I realized if I didn't get back to my group they would worry even more about me. I stood and started to walk the rest of the way to my truck when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Get on the ground now!"

That lovely voice of Frankie will forever haunt me. And wherever I go, there he will always be; all around me.

Though I guess you could say that at that moment his voice wasn't all that lovely… he was basically yelling at me. But the way he said my name, oh yeah. Now that was lovely.

As I said before, he let me go. We went our separate ways. He never told any of his men where I was at, because if he did all of my friends would have been dead. I was a lucky girl, all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sooo... I forgot to add my disclaimer to my first two chapters... and I finally realized how to edit these things. -_-' Ugh, pain in my rear. But, I really hope that you guys enjoy the story. I don't really care about feedback; actually I could really care less about it. I mean, I wouldn't mind some but if you're just going to complain about something in my story(or try to hurt my feelings), and think that I'm going to _care,_ I won't. *smiles* I wrote this solely for my own enjoyment and I rather like how it turned out. So BWAH with that. ^_^

On another note - If you really_ do_ like my story then go right ahead and send me something nice or whatever you want. (I like nice comments). :) My friends like my story, so I'm thinking if they like it, then you guys will too.

Have a wonderful day!

~!*CuteSango07*!~


	4. Australia Here We Come

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my own original character(s).

* * *

><p>Once we had gotten to Australia Audrey told us a place where we could go. She had said that it would be secluded of vampires. We drove there, making sure that no vamps were following us, for about four hours. She said that no one has been here in ages. I asked her how she knew that and she replied that she knew a guy who lived there. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and said cool.<p>

And that's where we lived. I turned 17 in that abode – they gave me a small birthday party. I had laughed and said thanks. They didn't get me anything of course. But that was fine with me. I was just glad to have people around me for once.

A few months later I was sent to go get food – we had met a few other humans so we were running out of supplies. I told them that I would go get the food since I had the fastest vehicle to get there and back before sundown. That, and they knew about my ability – I told them about it when we first got to the shelter. They agreed with me, but said to be careful.

I went halfway to the city and hid my bike. I didn't want to take my truck because it would look too suspicious. My dogs would have wanted to go with me and if I took them, the vampire militia would have thought it was weird to have dogs being that I was 'supposedly' one of them. So yeah, I didn't want to land in any fights. But I hid my bike as best as I could and walked the rest of the way to the city. I got in without any problems because the vampire army wasn't around. I went into the nearest stores and took what I could. I grabbed canned foods, razors (yes, I like to keep my legs hairless), and soap. I also went to an artillery store and grabbed a couple of cross bows, handguns, ammo, and arrows. I know, it sounds like I wouldn't be able to carry all of this stuff, but I had a huge gym bag with me – so no worries. After I was done getting the supplies, I made my way back to my bike. I sat on the seat, started the ignition, and headed back to my friends.

When I turned 20 I got the ability to elongate my canines and let my eyes glow in the dark like the vampires do. Occasionally, I will have a few vampires ask why my eyes are bright green instead of amber. I just tell them my eyes have been like this since I was bitten. I just played dumb with them – I got a good laugh out of it.

When I make my way back to the hideout after searching for people, I think about him. I know it's crazy to have a guy you met a while back ago on your mind all the time, but I can't help it. Something about him just captivates me. I saw the real color of his eyes behind those luminescent, amber orbs – grey blue. They could break me if need be. And I know I'm sounding like a dumb, hormonal, teenage girl. I can't help it. I can see all the pain behind those eyes; I can feel it. It tears deep down in my core. And his voice caught my attention as well: deep and rough, but altogether sweet. I would go to my room and fall asleep with his face lodged into my head. Is that bad? _Ugh!_

I had my days where I would think about him constantly, but then other days it would just fade. Plus, I kept meeting guys and falling in love with them. So that kept my mind from Frankie. But when I gave my heart to those assholes, it would get lost. _They were working with the vampires, go figure! _My heart would just blast away and get left in space, waiting to lose its oxygen; making it hard to breathe. I always fell hard, but now, now I won't let my barrier down.

But maybe, just maybe…

* * *

><p>A few years passed and I turned 24. Almost half of 30 – the age my parents died. Hopefully I will last longer than them. I want to at least make sure that more than half of the vampires aren't in control of the whole universe.<p>

Audrey and Collin had stumbled upon a man named Lionel, though he preferred to be called Elvis. Elvis used to be a vampire, but one day he was driving his car and wasn't paying attention and crashed into a fence. The impact was so strong that it made him fly out of his front window, into the sun, and land in a lake. He told Audrey that the sun was the cure for vampires. If they stood out in the sun for a few seconds and then doused themselves with water, then they would become human again. When Audrey told me this I thought she was making it up. Vampires were supposed to die in the sun, right? She made Elvis come talk to me.

"Look kid," he pulled his shirt collar down a little and showed me his bite mark. "This right here is all the proof you need to know that I was once a vampire. I did get thrown out in sunlight, but I landed in a big lake afterwards. The heat of the sun and the cool of the water changed me back."

I looked at his neck for a few seconds and then nodded, "Okay. Well, how are you going to convince other vampires to walk out in the sun and burn and then find a lake and jump in it? I don't think it will turn out that well."

Elvis looked to where Audrey and Collin were standing, sighed, and turned his attention back to me, "I know it sounds impossible, but it's not. We will think of a way to change the vampires back to humans. I know we will." He turned around and walked off.

I huffed and muttered under my breath, "Blah, blah, and blah." I know I'm so mature. I walked off to find Felicia and Julie.

Later in the week Elvis told Audrey, Collin, Felicia, Julie, and I to go into the town and try to find a vampire that was a hematologist. Maybe one of them could help us better with finding the cure. We agreed and got into Collin's car, Audrey taking the driver's side. We were making our way into a neighborhood when a car smashed right into us. We all got out, Audrey with her small crossbow and me with two pistols in hand, and Collin and the girls by the side of the car. The guy in the other car got out and ran towards us.

"You guys alright," he asked.

As he said this Audrey noticed he was a vampire and shot an arrow in his forearm. Collin cried out to shoot him again, but Audrey lowered her crossbow.

"I can help you! Please, just get in my car," he looked over his shoulder and panicked, "Come one! I will help you! Come one." He sprinted to his car and opened the doors open for us.

Collin said that we shouldn't do it, but Audrey gave him a look and ran to the vampire's car, followed by the rest of us.

I put my two guns in my hip holsters and looked at the vampire. (Audrey and the others were getting into the car). "You look familiar to me," I told him.

He looked at me confused and said, "Get in the car. Hurry up." He then pulled the arrow out, growling in the process, grabbed his jacket, and put it on to cover his wound.

The vampire police showed up once he shut his door and asked if he saw which way we ran. While he was talking to the cops, Audrey got in the front seat and put her hand on the ignition. She swore and put her crossbow to her chest.

"No, I saw them head in that direction."

All of our heads looked to the camera-mirrors. "What did he just say," asked Felicia. Julie sighed and leaned back into the seat. Felicia did the same and hugged Julie. Collin had a dumbfounded look on his face.

I tapped Audrey on the shoulder and told her that he looked familiar to me. She picked up a tag, possibly his work tag, and smiled. "This why he look familiar to you," she turned the tag so that I could see it and said, "His name is Edward Dalton, Marley. He's a hematologist. It's also his birthday. And he has the last name of that one guy you met a long time ago. Dalton."

I gawked at the name tag and shook my head. The police car left and the vampire, Edward, walked to the car. Audrey opened the door and we all got out, me holding his tag. Audrey stopped to thank Edward and wish him a happy birthday and took off behind Collin and the girls. Edward turned and came face to face with me. I took a step back and Edward said, "You're a vampire too? Why are you with humans?"

_I'm a… oh! Duh, I keep forgetting my eyes are like a vampires, only green. God, I'm so stupid sometimes. Ha-ha_. "You don't know the half of it," I stated and handed him his name tag, "Tell your brother I said hi," I ran to catch up with the others. While I was running I yelled, "Happy birthday, Edward!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hiya! *waves* Okay, so I'm quickly spilling these chapters out right now because it's Friday! *jumps in air* I have homework, but that can wait. XD

Have a wonderful weekend!

~!*CuteSango07*!~


	5. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my character(s)... yada, yada, yada. :p

* * *

><p>Edward looked confused and wondered how that girl knew he had a brother. He got into his car and made his way to his house.<p>

Edward made it to his house with one hour left before the sunrise. He trotted to his living room and fell on his couch with a huff. He sat there for a while and realized he was hungry. He made his way to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Suddenly his alarm system said that someone was coming through the door.

He noticed his brother and said, "Frankie! You're back."

Frankie just smiled and replied, "Hey, brother." He set his military bag on the floor and handed Edward a bag. "Here, this is your birthday present."

Edward glanced at the bag and asked what it was. Frankie laughed and said, "You know what it is. It's the purest of the purest. Let's have some." He walked to the cupboard on the left, opened it, grabbed two glasses, and put a little bit of ice in them.

Edward set the paper bag on the counter, turned the other direction and started to finish his dinner. After chewing he said, "I don't want any, thanks."

Frankie glared at him and poured the blood into the glasses. He drank a little of his and told Edward to stop being a pussy and to drink it. Edward turned towards him and said no, that he didn't need to drink any. He had enough blood bags to last him for a while.

"Bullshit, Edward. You work with blood – you're around it all the time, but you won't taste any real blood! All you drink is that fake blood. Why won't you drink any of this? It's better," Frankie leaned against the counter and shoved the other glass in Edwards face. Edward clenched his jaw and turned his head to the right.

"I won't drink it Frankie. And I won't allow it in my house either," Edward snatched the bottle of blood and started to pour it in the sink.

Frankie took the bottle from Edward's hands, anger in his eyes, "I won't let you pour this out! You're going to waste it."

"I don't care," replied Edward. He grabbed the bottle back from Frankie and tried to pour the rest of it out. Frankie tried to stop him from pouring it and snatched it from Edward's grasp. He looked at his brother, growled and then threw the bottle at the wall.

The bottle crashed and a million of glass shards scattered the kitchen floor. Blood was drizzling down the wall. Edward sighed and put his hand through his hair. Frankie clenched his jaw, grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Frankie, stop. Can't we talk about all of this?"

"Edward, this is some bull. You are a vampire, you need blood, whether you want to drink it or not. You won't survive if you don't have any!" Frankie was about to storm out of the house, but a subsider blocked his path. "Shit!" Frankie backed into Edward.

"What the hell?" Edward went to the counter, Frankie behind him. The subsider growled at the two vampires and made its way to them. The creature sniffed the air and its eyes connected with the glass on the kiosk. It let out a cry of desperate pleasure, shivered, and then knocked the glass over to devour the blood inside. Edward reached over the counter to grab a knife, but the subsider saw this coming, hissed at him, and swiped its arm. Edward yelled and rammed into the cupboards behind him. Frankie saw an opportunity to grab a cutting knife and did just that. After grabbing the knife Frankie tried to stab the subsider, but the subsider screeched roughly and pushed Frankie into the farthest wall. He hit the wall with a thud, landed on Edward's glass table and fell onto the floor unconscious.

Edward looked from the subsider to Frankie. He went around the counter, while the subsider was making hand gestures, and picked up a metal chair. Edward held that metal chair for dear life and screamed, "Frankie! Frankie, get up!" Frankie didn't stir. Edward inwardly sighed and tried again, "Frankie, damn it, get the hell up!" Edward made his way towards his brother with the chair still clutched to the front of his body and stood beside Frankie.

Frankie finally woke up and grabbed the cutting knife. He jumped up, startling the creature, and jabbed in its direction. The subsider took a step back and snarled. Frankie and Edward glanced at one another and nodded. Edward went to the right side of the subsider, while Frankie pushed the glass table away, making his way to the left side of the poor creature. The subsider glared at each of the vampires and swung its arm in Edward's direction. Edward yelled and backed up. Frankie rolled his eyes and took the time to graze the subsider in the arm. This caused the subsider to yowl and jump onto the ceiling upside down, like a bat would when sleeping. It swung both of its arms towards Frankie and Edward. Frankie jabbed the knife in the creature's chest and it let out a feral cry. It swung at Frankie and missed. Frankie once again jabbed the knife in the creature, this time in the ribs. The knife punctured one of the subsider's main organs and Frankie tore the knife out, leaving a massive gouge in the rib cage. The creature threw its head back crying out in pain. Frankie held onto the knife firmly and cut the creature's head off. Blood spewed from the subsider's neck and its head bounced on the floor with a loud thump.

Edward through his hands up and said, "Ugh, enough of this shit!" He went to the nightstand next to his couch, grabbed his cellphone and called the police.

Frankie walked up behind his brother and said he was sorry. Edward waved his hand in the air and sighed heavily.

Though it was light outside, the police still came to investigate what had happened. Edward and Frankie told the police everything. An officer went over to Edward and told him who the creature was. Apparently the subsider was Edward's neighbor Carl. He was the local gardener.

Two hours later all of the blood and glass was cleaned up and the police had left. Frankie was heading upstairs to take a shower when Edward called him over. Edward said, "Oh, before I forget, this girl told me to tell you 'hi'. She didn't give her name though."

Frankie's eyebrows pulled together and he replied, "I don't know any girls. Well I do, but I never talk to them."

"You don't even have a love life or anything? I mean, this girl was confident on what she was talking about. Are you sure that you never met anyone when you were stationed in other territories," Edward asked.

"Well, I did meet someone when I went to Florida a few years ago. But she couldn't still be alive. I mean, she was young – too young. She didn't look the type to fight either, but she didn't back down when I caught her," Frankie scratched his head and continued, "What did the girl look like?"

Edward thought for a moment and retorted, "She was about five feet four inches, uh… she had bright red hair, though I'm pretty sure it wasn't her natural hair color, and she looked like she was athletic. Oh, and she was carrying two 1911 pistols." Edward blinked and shook his head.

Frankie thought for a moment and looked at the tiled floor. He sighed and replied, "I don't know. The girl I met was pretty short, yeah, but she didn't have red hair. And you also said that it could have been dyed. And the girl I met was definitely not carrying any weapons on her. " He shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. I would have to see her to remember if it was the girl or not."

Edward nodded, "Hmmm… well you think on it for a while. I'm going to go take a nap on my lovely couch." He laughed and strolled to the big, sandy colored sofa.

Frankie shook his head and headed up the stairs to take a shower.


	6. The Ability to Hold in the Mind

**Disclaimer: **Okie doke, I own nothing except my own characters. :)

* * *

><p>We made our way to our hideout a couple hours later and I found myself being glomped by two four-legged furry things. I fell on the floor and laughed at my two dogs. "Okay guys get off." Max and Pete barked playfully and bounced off of me, wagging their tails. I heard footsteps and looked straight up.<p>

"Marley, could you follow Edward's scent tomorrow night? I think he might be a vampire that could help us," asked Audrey and handed me a piece of paper.

I nodded and replied, "Uh, yeah. Okay. I will have to change in my other form though. So try not to shoot me tomorrow night, okay?"

Audrey laughed and said, "Okay, Marley, I won't shoot you. Geeze, you have been with us for so long and you think I would shoot you? I see how much you trust me."

I laughed. I knew she was playing with me, but you still have to be cautious, you know? "Ha-ha, yeah, yeah. I know you won't shoot, but still," I shrugged, "Just make sure that Pete and Max get their food, or they will throw a fit all day."

Audrey shook her head and replied, "Of course, of course," while walking in the direction of her 'room'.

I nodded my thanks and fell asleep right where I was at.

The next day came fast and so did the sunset. Audrey was by my side making sure I had the paper with me. I kept telling her I had the damn paper, but she wouldn't listen to me. Apparently she had to feel all of my pants' pockets and find the piece of shit letter to make sure that I had it. I shook my head and told her to not forget about feeding my dogs. She nodded while I turned away and felt a crack in my back.

Audrey walked away – she didn't want to see me change – and called out, "Be careful!"

My back expanded and my shoulders enlarged. My torso started to get longer, my nails turned midnight black and elongated, and my feet took the form of a paw and grew in length. My face contorted and before I knew it, my face was that of a wolf; werewolf.

My body finished turning and I tried to catch the scent of the direction of Edward's car. I found it and headed to the right. I made sure that I stuck to the shadows because the vampire police were still driving around looking for the car that smashed into Edward's. I stopped at a corner thirty minutes later and sniffed the air. I peeked around the corner to make sure no one was there and ran across the street. I ran two more blocks and stopped by the back door of Edward's house. I took a breath and shifted back into my human form. I made sure none of my clothing had been torn once I finished shifting. (When I change, my clothes don't tear off of my body like the old movie werewolves. Mine stay intact, but I sometimes get clothes that have a few holes in them). I looked behind me and then turned back around to head inside the house.

I stealthily made my way in Edward's house. I heard an alarm sound and came to an abrupt stop. I heard someone coming so I took one of my pistols out from my hip holster as quietly as I could, cocked the trigger back and held it at my side. I saw Edward make his way to the opened door, so I lowered my gun and waited for him to turn the lights on. He made his way to the light switch, turned the lights on, and jumped back. I laughed.

"Holy shit," Edward jumped back a few inches, sighing.

"Hello again; I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see what you were up to," I exclaimed with a grin.

Edward looked behind him like he heard something then turned his attention back to me. He shook his head and replied, "I can see that. What do you want?"

"Gosh, not even a 'hi'? Down to the point, okay… Uh, well Audrey, the woman who said happy birthday to you, asked me to give this note to you. She thinks that you will help us find a cure for the vampire race. We don't want to get rid of them altogether, well I don't, 'cause I think it's the person's choice if they want to stay a vampire or human… But, Audrey and the rest of the people I'm with want to. And Audrey thinks that you will help us, since you helped us earlier," I said in all one breath. I breathed in deep and closed my eyes. I opened them a second later and looked to Edward. He was reading the note that Audrey told me to hand him.

A second later he glanced up and asked, "Why? Why do you think that I will help you?" He glanced behind his back again to make sure no one (_maybe Frankie_) was eavesdropping.

I shifted from my right leg to my left and answered, "Why wouldn't you? I mean, if you didn't want to help us last night, you could have left us to fend for ourselves, but you didn't. You stayed. You helped us. It's that simple really." I realized I still had my gun out so I put the trigger back to where it was before I cocked it and put it back in its holster. After I finished that I looked back to Edward.

He was contemplating on what to say next. He hesitated but replied, "Okay. I will help you. But I have a question for you too."

I gave him the go-ahead and he asked, "How do you know my brother, Frankie?"

I sighed and replied, "I met him when I was younger-"

"You aren't a vampire either." It was a statement more than a question.

I continued, "He was going to capture me, but I stalled him for a bit," I smiled, "He let me go as you can tell." I threw my hands in the air and did a quick spin laughing, "And no, I'm not a vampire. I'm something totally different than one." Edward opened his mouth to ask another question but I held a hand up, "Someone is coming. I will see you when we next meet. Be by yourself, I don't want any bloodshed." I placed my right hand out for a handshake. Edward glanced down at my small hand and grasped it with his right and we shook hands. I smiled, said goodbye, and went out the door.

I leaned against the door and sighed heavily. _Frankie…_ I pushed myself off of the door, shifted back into my werewolf form, and headed in the direction of Audrey and the others.

* * *

><p>Edward shut the door and made his way to his room. He reached the stairs and saw Frankie sitting on one of the steps.<p>

"Who was that," asked Frankie.

"It was no one. I am going to go take a shower and then go to bed. Good night," Edward stopped by the bathroom door and glanced at his brother. _So it was that girl he met a long time ago. I wonder if he likes her…_ He rolled his shoulders and went in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Frankie sat on that one step for a while thinking about the girl he met seven years ago. Yes, he remembered her. Evelyn was her name. He put both of his hands on his head and groaned. Why did he have to like this girl? She was always on his mind; it was like she haunted him wherever he went. It was driving him crazy! <em>The first time we met, I knew that I couldn't kill her. I tried to get her off of my mind, but nothing worked. Ugh! We met seven years ago. SEVEN! And I still have her damn face in my head! Shit, this fucking sucks. I have been so busy with my unit; I haven't had time to think about her. But here Edward goes asking me about some girl saying to tell me hi and now I have her face lodged in my brain! Damn-it! <em>Frankie sighed and leaned back on the step behind him. He closed his eyes and groaned, "Fucking shit. Now I have to deal with her… again. And I doubt I will be able to kill her. Nice Edward! God, fucking damn-it!" Frankie sighed once again and sat up. He pushed himself from the stair he was sitting on, made his way into his bedroom, and fell on his bed with a thud. Frankie closed his eyes once more thinking about Evelyn before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I left Edward's house while in my werewolf form, but once I got out of the city, I changed back to my human form. I took my time getting back to Audrey and the others. I wanted to take in my surroundings – the swaying of the majestic trees in the wind, the incandescent moon making its way to the other end of the world, the brilliant sun trying to push its way through the clouds, everything about this place was wonderful! <em>If only the vampires weren't so blood thirsty.<em> I sighed and spoke aloud, "Humans can't even walk outside without fearing vampires will try to kill them. This world used to be one big happy place to live in, but now vampires are just too greedy for their 'blood'," I spotted a few cows in a field grazing. I scoffed, "There are so many animals in this world that they can eat off of. Why don't they just do that instead of killing off the whole human race?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of stray hair that fell from behind my ear; placing it back in its rightful home.

I came upon our hiding place in less than an hour. I went in search of Audrey wanting to tell her that Edward would meet us at noon tomorrow. I found her trying to give Pete and Max their food. I laughed aloud and startled her, making her drop the dog food. Max and Pete bounced around each other and wolfed down the food.

"Nice Audrey. Now they are going to get fat as hell," I laughed. I started to pick up the stray food and put it back in the bag.

"Well, if you hadn't scared me to death, I wouldn't have dropped the bag on the floor, missy," she huffed and leaned down to help me. She whispered, "Did he agree to help us?"

"Yes. I told him to meet us at noon. I suspect he will be there at that time. He doesn't look the type to go back on his word." I grabbed the rest of the food and put it in the sack.

"Okay, that's good. Now, go get some rest. I will wake you before we head out."

"Okie dokie, artichokie!" I grinned. She hated when I did that. I saw her roll her eyes and walk off. _Ha-ha!_ I chuckled and went to my designated sleeping area. Max and Pete arrived a few minutes later and flopped down on my stomach. "Boys! You guys are going to make it hard to breathe when sleeping." I rolled over on my side, causing Max and Pete to fall off me, and laughed silently, "Now try to lay on me! BWAH!" Both dogs growled playfully and fell on my legs. _Damn-it, they got me. _I glanced over my shoulder and saw a twinkle in their eyes. _It's like their laughing at me. Stupid dogs. _I sighed and put my head on my 'pillow'. I was out in less than five minutes.

A few hours later I felt a tug on my arm. I yanked my arm back and swatted at the thing trying to wake me from my slumber. "For Christ's sake, Marley, wake the hell up!" I turned the opposite direction of their voice and grumbled. I heard a sigh and then felt a sharp pain on my head. I yelped and sat up rubbing my head. "What the hell was that for, Audrey!" I groaned.

"Do you know how hard it is to wake your ass up? Huh, do you? Goodness, it took me at least 10 minutes to wake your butt up. But, now that you're awake, get up and get ready. Elvis and I are going to leave, with or without you, in 15 minutes." Audrey left it at that and went to talk to Elvis.

I grumbled a little more. _My poor head! _Max and Pete were still sleeping when I got dressed. _There is only one bathroom in this dump. Ugh, I hate it. But, it's fine I guess. As long as I get to brush my teeth and take a shower, I'm good to go. _I left a bowl of food for the dogs and headed to Elvis's car. I spotted Audrey talking to Elvis and cleared my throat, causing them to glance my way. Elvis nodded his head and asked if I was ready. I replied with a small nod of my head and jumped in the back seat, while Audrey sat up front.

It took us about an hour and thirty minutes to get where we were going. I shook my head, wondering why we had to drive all the way to nowhere. I mentally shrugged my shoulders and lay back in my seat wondering when Edward would show up. Audrey glanced over her shoulder and clicked her tongue to get my attention. I raised my left eyebrow and asked, "Yes Audrey?"

She sighed and replied, "You did tell him when to get here, right? I mean, I specifically told you what time to tell him to meet us here. You did, didn't you?" She cocked her head sideways and I stifled a laugh.

"Yes, Audrey, I told him what time to meet us here. Dur! You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" I burst out laughing and saw Audrey crack a smile. She shook her head and sighed. I rolled down my window and sniffed the air.

Elvis looked my way and asked, "What is it kid? Is it him?"

I nodded my head in reply. _There's something else in the air as well but I can't place it. Stop making yourself freak out Evelyn. _I saw Audrey get out of the car, her hands folding around her crossbow. "Be careful Audrey, I think something else is out there as well." She gave me a thumbs up and headed to where Edward's car would be coming. Elvis got out of the car as well and told me to keep put and wait until he was face to face with the guy. I sighed and said okay.

A few minutes later Edward was out of his car walking to where Elvis was sitting. _Finally!_ _This has been the slowest five minutes of my life!_ I got out the car and grabbed my two 1911 pistols. I didn't want to use them, but if I needed to I would. Edward saw me and started to ask me a question, but Elvis stopped him by telling him about how he was a vampire a few years ago and how he turned back into a human. I heard a few words about Elvis's heart not beating one day and the next it was. I overheard Elvis ask Edward, "Feel that? Hadn't been beating for nine years. Seems impossible don't it?" Edward had said it was impossible, but Elvis replied back by saying that walking around without a pulse was impossible as well. Suddenly I heard Audrey gasp and instantly cocked my pistols. I pointed them at Edward and asked, "What the hell? You alone or not?"

He was as shocked as I was. He had no clue what was going on either. Elvis grabbed his crossbow and pointed it in the direction of Audrey's cry. Edward shook his head when he heard his brother say to drop the weapons. "Frankie?"

"Drop the weapons! Edward? Get away from them. Don't you realize that you can get killed if they found out that you were with humans?"

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing? Let her go." Edward held his hands out towards Frankie pleading for him to stop.

The next thing I know Audrey is kicking Frankie away from her and Elvis punching him, knocking his helmet off of his face, causing Frankie to lose his balance and stumble into the sunlight. _Oh gee, this is great!_ I uncocked my pistols and put them in my side holsters. I placed my hand over my face after seeing Frankie stumble into the light. A second later Frankie regains his balance and comes after Audrey again. I clenched my jaw and stepped in front of her with my head bowed. Frankie let out an angry cry and sprang in my direction. I quickly took out my right pistol and pointed it at his chest. He stopped in his tracks and let out a shaky breath.

Elvis, Audrey and Edward were getting inside Edward's car, since Elvis's car had bullet holes in it. I heard Elvis groan and say, "My car! Motherfuckers shot my car!"

I mentally laughed and raised my head to look at Frankie. His eyes widened. My eyes glassed over and a sad smile crossed my lips. I let out a small 'hi' and lowered my pistol. _His smell. That's what I smelled earlier. _

"Marley! Get into Edward's car, now!" Audrey yelled.

Elvis screamed, "Get in the damn car kid! They will be here any second!"

"We need to stop meeting like this, don't ya think?" I let out a small laugh and shook my head. "I have to go now, Frankie… If you want to follow then do just that. But just know that if I see you lay a finger on any of my friends –" I exhaled a shaky breath, "I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. _I would what? Kill him? Yeah, I doubt that I could do that. Love sucks! _My eyes widened a little at that thought.

Frankie replied, "Marleene…? How did you get here? Why are you here?" He took a step towards me and suddenly stopped. "Get out of here Evelyn. If they catch you they will kill you. And I couldn't…" He stopped speaking and glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry, Evelyn. Try to act like I'm trying to kill you or something, and then get the hell out of here!"

I cracked a smile at his lame attempt to try to act high and mighty and nodded. "See you later then I guess." I turned towards the others and ran for Edward's car. Audrey left the back door open for me and I jumped inside.

"About damn time kid!" Elvis let out an aggravated sigh and put the pedal to the metal.

Edward glanced my way and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and glanced out the back window. "Elvis, you might want to hurry it up 'cause those vamps are gaining on our asses."

"Well Marley, we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't stopped to say hi to your crush," retorted Audrey.

I slanted my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. _I finally got to see him. It felt like the whole world was on pause for those few seconds._ I lowered my voice and leaned closer to Audrey, making sure to sink low in the seat. "Audrey he didn't even lift a finger. I – I was scared that he might have changed a little since the last time we met… but he didn't. He had that hungry look in his eyes making him want to hurt me – hurt us – but he was thinking with his head instead." I saw Edward position himself away from the sunlight that broke through a hole in the back window.

"Marley, I don't think he would hurt you at all. And I'm pretty sure you guys will meet again; soon." Audrey looked out the small hole to see if the vampire soldiers were still behind us. She turned back around and said, "Okay guys I think they stopped following us."

Elvis grunted and slowed down a tad, "Good. Okay we are almost to that one cave I told you guys about – Audrey, Marleene."

Edward gave us all curious glances and asked, "What cave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so I made this one a little longer. :)

Hope you guys like this!

~!*CuteSango07*!~


	7. Becoming Human

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my own characters. ^_^

* * *

><p>Once we made it to the cave I got out of the car and pointed to the direction of the big, black hole in the earth. "This cave is where Elvis became a human, Edward." Since there was no sunlight Edward got out of the car and looked at the mouth of the cave.<p>

He turned towards Elvis and asked, "This is where you became human?"

Elvis grunted and replied, "Daytime driving, man. Nothing beats it. No traffic, no cops. Trouble is, if you ain't careful, you can get yourself one hell of a sunburn."

Edward shook his head, "The sun? You're human because of the sun?"

I made my way to Elvis's side and looked at Edward. "Edward, you can only go so long without blood before it messes with your head. That's what happened to Elvis. Going without any blood was making him crazy and since he was driving with a messed up head-"

"Watch it, kid."

I smiled and continued, "He ran into a pole causing him to crash through his window out into the open sun and he fell in the water below him."

"A few hours later, after swimming to the cave, he walked out into the sun while taking in deep breaths of fresh air," Audrey retorted.

"It hurt like hell," replied Elvis. He laughed.

Audrey and I looked at each other and then broke out laughing. Edward stood still for a second and then joined in.

I stopped laughing, "Elvis, when are we heading back to the others? I'm starving and I'm guessing my dogs are too."

"Heading that way right now, kid." Elvis walked back to the car and gestured for everyone else to get in.

We were a few minutes away from our destination, but Edward had to have a hungry look on his face while Audrey was talking to him. _Go figure!_ Elvis stopped the car and Audrey turned around in her seat saying that she couldn't worry about him where we were going and that he was going to drink some of her blood. He had said that he was fine; that he didn't need it, but Elvis told him that she wasn't asking. Audrey pulled a pocketknife out of her jacket pocket and grazed her hand over it. Elvis handed her a cup that he found by the door and she then let her blood drip into the cup. When the cup was filled half way Audrey handed Edward the cup and told him to drink it or she would let me pour it down his throat for him. I stifled a laugh and watched as he drank the blood. Audrey turned back around in her seat and Elvis throttled the engine and headed towards the hideout. Out from the corner of my eye I saw Edward roll his eyes in the back of his head. _So it has been a while since he drank pure blood. Even his ears were turning into subsider's. _I sighed and leaned back into my seat. _I hope Max and Pete are okay. I'm never a whole day away from them… and I hope Frankie is okay too. He didn't even try to lay a hand on me. I guess he did change._

We finally made it to our destination and I hopped out of the car and headed straight inside. Edward wanted to speak with me before I went inside, but Audrey caught him and said to leave me alone for a few minutes. Plus, she wanted him to meet someone.

I walked to my 'room' and found my dogs laying on one another. I giggled and watched as their ears perked up. Their tails wagged and before I knew it they were both on top of me licking my cheeks. Felicia and Julie saw what was going on and walked towards me.

"They have been moping all day, ya know?" Felicia said. She laughed and patted the dogs on the head making them get off of me.

Julie giggled, "Yeah, they're like little kids when their favorite blanket gets torn to shreds."

I laughed and sat up, "How are you girls doing anyways? I haven't talked to you in a while." I wiped the slobber from my face and fake-gagged.

"We know," replied Julie. She put her hands in her pockets, "So… did you guys find that vampire?"

Felicia let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Marley, we are doing wonderful. And Julie, calm down. She will tell us when she is ready."

I laughed at Julie's hyperness and stood up replying, "Its fine Felicia. And yes, we did find the vampire. He's a nice guy actually." Both of the girls looked at each other. "What?"

"Is… he hot?" They asked as one.

I put my hand to my face and chuckled. "He's handsome, yes. I thought you girls saw what he looked like on that one night?" They glanced at me and I saw a hint of eagerness in them, apparently not paying attention to my question. I rolled my eyes, "But-"

"But what?" Julie cried.

"He is way too old for you guys. He's about Audrey's age."

The girls groaned and replied, "Well shit!"

I smiled and told them that I needed to speak to Edward.

"Is that his name," asked Felicia.

"Yeah. I think he wanted to talk to me before I came inside, but I dodged him. I was worried about my doggies!" I scratched behind Max's ear; Pete on the other hand was lying behind me so it was difficult to pet him.

"Okay, well I guess we will talk to you later." Felicia replied. Julie was stomping away, angry that Edward was too old for her. I saw Felicia shake her head and chuckled at the sight. _So immature for girls so grown up. But I'm one to talk… I'm immature sometimes…_

I saw Edward in the corner talking to Senator Turner and Audrey. Pete and Max decided to come along as well, being that I could feel their tails hitting my legs. "Boys, calm down," I said playfully. I kept walking and made my way between Turner and Audrey. Edward looked my way and I smiled. I turned to Turner and gave him a hug. He laughed and pulled back telling me what they have been conversing about.

Elvis walked up a few minutes later and that's when we heard a girl's voice on a walkie-talkie. My eyes widened at the tone of her voice. It was panicky, like someone was there… or…vampires! "Elvis, is the night group okay? Did they get caught by vampires?" Elvis was asking the girl who she was and where she was at. She said she didn't know; she just needed help. Everyone else was dead or either got hit with a tranquilizer dart. He held up a hand to my questions. I glanced up and saw Audrey. She glanced my way and had a ghastly look in her eye.

Edward ran over and took the walkie-talkie from Elvis. "Where are you at? What can you see in the distance? Is it grass, road?"

"Road... grass… a fence, I think… I-" The girl, who I found out was Alison Bromley later on, gasped and abruptly stopped speaking. There was breathing on the walkie-talkie, but not from Alison. It was from someone else.

"Who the hell is this?" Edward screamed. He growled and turned the walkie-talkie off. He glanced to Elvis and I saw determination in his eyes. "Elvis, I will try to become human again."

I was taken aback as were Elvis and Audrey. They both nodded and Audrey ran to Senator Turner to help with organizing an escape route.

"Okay, we will go to the shack a few miles north of here. Meet us once you guys get done okay Audrey?" Turner asked.

"Right." Audrey glanced over her shoulder and yelled, "Marley!"

I took in a deep breath and hurried over to her. "Yes?"

"You want to stay here or go with them?"

I hesitated, "I will stay here. Max and Pete won't leave my side either, so they are stuck with us too."

Audrey glimpsed at Turner and nodded. "We are all set here then. You take everyone and get the hell out of here. And Turner, please be careful."

Turner gave Audrey and me a hug and told us to be careful as well. He then yelled to everyone to take what they could and follow him.

Felicia and Julie found me in the commotion and gave me a firm hug. "You girls be safe and take care of each other. We won't be long, I promise." They had tears in their eyes, but kept them at bay.

"We will. And you be careful too Marley. Don't go ape shit on their asses unless you severely have to!" Julie replied.

I laughed and hugged them one last time.

They ran off helping Collin put supplies in a car. I stood there for a few minutes until I felt a presence next to me. Without looking I asked, "Edward, why is that when I get settled down, everyone around me has to either leave or die on me?" I heard him take in a quick breath but no answer came from his lips. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get serious on you. It's just…" I turned his direction and looked up at him, "I hate the world we live in. I love it, but hate it at the same time. It used to be such a wonderful place to live in, with humans and vampires getting along just fine. But now… now it's just horrible."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Marleene… are you human?"

I cocked my head to the side with my eyebrows raised and chuckled. "You know Edward you can make the most depressing moments feel awkward. But, I am both human and beast. Before you ask any more questions let me inform you on who I really am." I took a deep breath and continued, "My lineage is full of people who were born with supernatural-like capabilities. Vampires were not known to man when my ancestors were born. My ancestors were considered the 'beasts' of the world. Though back then it was harder to tell people who you really were because if they found out, they would kill you on the spot. I do not consider myself or my family to be beasts like my ancestors were. They were ruthless people. They would take innocent lives just because they could. They thought themselves as invincible human beings with special skills. They, like vampires, had an extreme amount of strength and could be as fast as lightning. They could also see in the dark, elongate their nails, and could turn into any creature that they wanted to. I guess you could say that we are considered to be shape shifters with a hint of vampire on the side.

I grew up in Tampa, Florida with two twin brothers, a little sister, my mother and father and my two dogs Max and Pete. My parents taught us to be less like our ancestors and to be more caring to others. They taught us how to fight; how to survive. One day vampires came and slaughtered my whole family. I had to bury them in the yard…"

I sighed and continued, "Before my parents were born vampires were known to the world. They were civilized beings and got along great with the humans. But with my ancestors and their want for control over things, they became enemies. They would constantly fight with one another and end up making different creatures when they bit each other. When we get bitten we go crazy. We would end up killing people without knowing what we were doing. Though my ancestors killed because they could, they had a mind of their own. But, when we go insane it's different. We have no mind, no free will. Because of this my ancestors had to kill their own kind. And they had to be careful when fighting vampires."

Edward interrupted and asked, "What about the vampires?"

"The vampires that were bitten by us would become what you know to be subsiders."

"But, I thought subsiders were made by not eating enough blood or eating on other vampires."

"They do, Edward. Our blood mixed together causes the vampires to go insane as well, just as my kind do when we are bitten by vampires."

Edward nodded in understanding. He sighed and looked ahead of him. "The sun is coming up, we better hurry and try to turn me into a human… oh, speaking of which, what happens if you bite a human but don't kill them?"

"Well what happens when you bite a human and don't kill them?" I asked.

He scratched his head and replied, "They become one of us."

I bobbed my head, "Exactly. They become one of us when we bite them." I saw Audrey make her way in our direction, "Audrey is coming. I think it's time."

"Right."

Audrey made her way over to us saying, "Okay, Edward. We have everything in order for you. Elvis is inside that old wine storage unit. He has a bucket of water and a blanket for you as well. He will tell you the details when you meet him. I will be by the controls. Marley you make sure that there are no soldiers outside. If you see them coming, get inside and tell us." She turned around and walked to the control station.

Edward and I glanced at one another and said our 'see ya later'. I told Max and Pete to stay where they were at and that I would be right back. They circled each other twice and then sprawled out on the floor. I lifted a brow, shook my head and headed outside. The door made a loud bang behind me on my way out.

Once outside I made my way around the whole building, making sure that no soldiers were surrounding the area. I then went back to the front and stood guard in front of the entryway. _I hope Edward is okay. I don't want him to disintegrate. That would be horrible. I – _A noise broke me out of my thoughts. I scanned the area to my left and glared. _Now I know I heard something._ There it was again – a snap to my left, a rustling sound to my right. I huffed and got into a defensive position. _And here I thought I wouldn't have to fight. But Audrey did say to come inside if vampires were near… maybe I should listen to her more often. Well I didn't see any vehicles; maybe it's just one vampire. She can wait._

I silently chuckled at my thought and ran to the right side of the building. I came upon the vampire in a flash. I punched the side of their helmet and watched it fall off their head. I heard a sizzling sound and a yowl. I saw the vampire's face and noticed it was Frankie. _Oh my God! Frankie you idiot!_ I instantly pushed him to the nearest tree and screamed, "What the hell Frankie! You want to get yourself killed?" I through my hands in the air.

He gasped, fell to the ground, and clutched his face with both hands. "The fuck! Shit, this is the second time this fucking happened to me. This is the last time I do something for my squad! Damn-it!" He groaned and hit his head against the tree.

I rolled my eyes and fetched his helmet. I held it out in his direction and said, "Here you baby." I smiled when he looked up to my face.

"Evelyn?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes Frankie?"

"Just how in the hell do you have massive strength?" he all but yelled.

I stifled a giggle and replied, "I can't tell you that right now. Maybe later on, okay? And why are you by yourself anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your unit?" I put my left hand on my hip and shifted most of my weight to my left leg. I cocked my head to the right awaiting his answer.

Frankie stood up and pulled me into a hug, catching me off guard. "I told my squad that I would trek ahead and see if any humans were this way. I thought I caught your scent… that's the main reason why I came."

"But won't your men know to come this way anyways? That means we're still in trouble Frankie. Big trouble," I retorted.

He looked somewhat troubled but replied, "Okay, look. Whatever you guys are doing in there, you better get it done quick and leave. If you aren't fast enough my men will come in there and try to kill you and I won't be able to help you out if that happens. Just hurry it up, my men are actually supposed to be here in a few minutes."

My eyes widened and I nodded. I broke away from Frankie's hug. I turned to head back inside to inform the others that there were vehicles up the road somewhere but stopped mid-turn. I turned back towards Frankie and hugged him one more time. His arms were around me in seconds. I gazed into his eyes for a few milliseconds and kissed him. He stumbled back a few inches in shock but returned the kiss. I pushed away from him and said, "Sorry… It's just that I wanted to do that since we first met." I examined the grooves in the tree trunk and blushed. _Oh my fucking goodness… I just kissed Frankie. I JUST KISSED FRANKIE! I… I think I'm going to have a heart attack._

I glanced in his direction and saw that Frankie's face was beet red. _He's a vampire, and yet he can blush madly. _I mentally chuckled, did a 180 degree turn, and walked back inside the building. Once inside I told Audrey that the vampires were on their way. She replied with an 'okay' and asked Elvis if Edward was okay for one more attempt. Elvis had replied that he was ready and she hit the switch. I heard a yell and flinched.

A few minutes passed and that's when Audrey and I heard a beeping sound. We both smiled at one another and hooted. I raised my hands in the air, spun in a circle, and brought my hands to my waist like Peter Pan. Audrey laughed at my failed attempt of Peter Pan and shook her head. I heard her whisper 'weirdo' under her breath. I giggled and watched Elvis and Edward make their way from the wine unit.

I slapped Edward on the back and chuckled. I then turned to Elvis and said, "Elvis, there are vampire soldiers making their way over here as we speak. We either need to leave now or hide."

Elvis nodded, headed to the front door and cracked it open a tad. "Shit. Nope, looks like we're hiding. Get your dogs and go into a wine storage and make sure that your dogs don't make any noise, kid. I ain't gonna go rescue your ass if you get taken."

I glared at him, but knew he was only joking. I did a salute and told Max and Pete to follow me. The others went inside the wine unit that Elvis and Edward came out of minutes before. I went to the one beside theirs and lifted both of my dogs inside the storage. I then jumped inside as well and told Max and Pete to hush.

The door burst open and in came the soldiers. _Great!_


	8. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah. The usual... I own nothing except for Marleene and her two doggies. :)

* * *

><p>I watched Evelyn walk back into the building. I clenched my jaw, picked up my helmet, and made my way to my men's Hummers, for they were only a mile away. I broke out in my inhuman speed and found myself in front of their trucks in seconds. They stopped their trucks when they saw me and Lieutenant Knowington got out of the leading Hummer. I sighed and walked up to meet him.<p>

"General Dalton, are the humans there?"

I nodded, "Yes. I saw them before I left, but I don't know if they are still there or not. Go on ahead and see if they're there."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Knowington got back into the Hummer and told his men to head to the building.

I mentally groaned and hauled my ass inside one of the other Hummers. My men looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head saying, "It's nothing. Move!" They dipped their heads and I felt the truck move on the gravel. _Please be gone, please be gone. I don't want anything to happen to my brother or Evelyn. And the others, well I hope nothing happens to them either because they are Evelyn's friends…_ I mentally sighed. _And she kissed me… and I didn't even try to bite her… That girl is going to ruin me. My fucking ass has to be in love with that damn girl! Fucking fuck! _My eyes widened at the thought. Before I knew it we were in front of the building and all of my men were cautiously making their way to the front door. I heard a few grunts and saw the front door cave in. _Great!_

I stood back a few inches from my unit and watched them search the building. I turned my attention to the storage vicinities and wondered why my men weren't searching over in that direction. I rolled my eyes and went to investigate. I went to the one on my left, hoisted myself up and looked down the opening. I saw a pair of green orbs looking my way and swallowed. _So they didn't leave. I guess they didn't have time to._ I saw two more pairs of eyes on me and saw two furry things right in my face. I flinched a little and saw Evelyn grab her dogs. I saw her hands make a fist and I instinctively held out my hand to her. Her hands unclenched and I heard her take in a shaky breath. "Shhh… It's me. Don't worry." Evelyn smiled and nodded in understanding.

I jumped down and saw my men coming this way. I waved them off, "It's okay, I'm clear over here. I guess they fled." They put their guns around their shoulders and headed back outside. I sighed and followed my unit.

* * *

><p>I heard Elvis, Edward and Audrey take in huge, rickety breaths. I rubbed Max and Pete and hoisted them out of the wine storage. I shook my legs once I got out of the winery, "Man, was that intense!" They all looked my way and I raised my hands in defense, "Hey, I had one of them right in my face okay." Their eyes widened in surprise. "But, it was Frankie. So it's okay. He said to not worry. He wouldn't tell his men that we were here." Edward let out a groan and Audrey touched his back. He glanced at her and she smiled. I knew then that they fell in love when they first made eye contact. I cleared my throat and looked to Elvis.<p>

Elvis looked in my direction and said, "It's time that we go. Come on." He headed towards the back door saying, "Kid, we're going to take your truck. Now give me those keys." He held his hand out in front of his body. I fished in my pockets and pulled out a pair of keys.

"I'm sorry Elvis, but it's my truck. I get to drive this time."

He sighed, grabbed a bag, and headed outside. I, on the other hand, smirked. Edward and Audrey chuckled and told me that they would meet me outside as well.

I nodded, "Max, Pete come one boys. We're going for a ride." They both barked and bounced flamboyantly to the back door. I shook my head and snickered. _I don't need to see your asses wag… geeze._ I went to my 'bedroom' and grabbed my duffel bag; I then made my way to my truck.

Max and Pete were waiting patiently for me to tell them where to sit, since the others were already sitting in their designated areas. "You boys can sit in the back with the bike, okay? There's not enough room inside. You boys get in-" I opened the tailgate and watched them hop up. "And you better lay still. No sitting up – don't want any vampires biting you." Max and Pete's ears fell back a little at the word vampire and biting. I shut the tailgate saying, "Remember, no sitting up!" With that I went to the driver's side and opened the door.

"About time, kid. We were waiting forever."

I grunted in reply. I put the key in the ignition and turned, put my seat belt on; then I put the truck in drive. "Okay, are we still going to Turner's spot Audrey?"

"Yep, we sure are. Now, get a move one. We don't want to make them worry," she replied.

A soft 'okay' slid from my mouth.

The whole time we were driving I kept sneaking glances to the rear-view mirror. Edward had Audrey wrapped between his arms. I smiled. A few minutes later we arrived at Senator Turner's hideout. We all jumped out, except the dogs, for they were told to stay in the back. Elvis was leading the way and reached the door first. He gasped, grabbed his crossbow from his bag, and held it out in front of him.

Audrey scrunched up her eyebrows and walked towards him whispering, "Elvis, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Elvis pushed the door open and peaked inside. He dropped his crossbow and groaned. Edward and I glanced at each other and stepped closer to the door.

What I saw led tears to my eyes. _Everyone… every one of them was dead. Th-this can't be happening. Not again._ I shook my head, "Not again." I heard Audrey take in a wallowed breath and cry. She looked behind her and walked towards me. She grabbed me into a tight hug and sobbed. I took in a shuddered breath and clasped my arms around her, my tears soaking her shirt.

She whispered, "This can't be happening. Marleene… I thought this would never happen again. Not for you."

I sighed and replied, "Audrey, this is not your fault. Everyone dies sometime… I… I just want to leave. I don't want to think about… about anything." I let my arms fall from her, and backed away turning towards Elvis. I threw my keys in his direction and sniffed, "You can drive for now. I don't feel like driving anymore."

He nodded in understanding. "Let's go."

Before we got into the truck Edward said, "I think I know someone who can help us."

We stopped in our tracks and faced him. Elvis replied, "Are you sure we can trust him, Edward? Truly trust him, now that you're a human?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it will be okay. I know where he lives. Let me drive Elvis, I can get there faster."

Elvis groaned, but handed the keys over. Audrey and I glanced at one another and smiled sadly. _Though all of our friends are gone, we still have each other. I… I will be okay. I still have them._


	9. Complicated

**Disclaimer:** Okie dokie - I don't own anything except my characters.

* * *

><p>I walked into Charles Bromley's office wondering why in the hell I had to see him. Last time he wanted to tell me that I did a great job on finding his daughter and that he was sorry that I had to try to capture my brother. I told him that it was okay. Then out of the blue he had asked me if I liked being a vampire. I told him that yes, I did like being a vampire because I was good at it; that I was never good at being a human. He just nodded and said that was it. But that was a few days ago. Now I don't know what he wants. I saw him sitting behind his desk. I stood at attention, waiting for him to give me orders.<p>

He gestured with his hand, "You may sit down Frankie."

I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"Do you know why you are here?" He leaned back in his chair.

I shook my head, "No sir. Why did you send me here?"

"A few days ago you captured my daughter. I tried to tell her that it would be better to change into a vampire, but she will not hear it."

I gulped. I didn't want to change his daughter… I mean, yeah I was hungry, but that's his daughter.

"I was wondering if you could do me the favor of changing Alison for me. I would greatly appreciate it, Frankie." He looked me in the eyes.

I replied, "Yes sir. I will do as you say." I stood up, ready to get this over with. I couldn't turn down the favor because he would figure out something was wrong and probably kill me. I didn't want that to happen.

He smiled, "Thank you, Frankie."

I nodded, turned around, and walked out of his office. _Dick. _Two privates led me to her compartment. The one on the right of me unlocked the door and said that I should be careful; I had a 'wild one' in there. I rolled my eyes and walked inside the cell. I saw the girl in the far right corner holding her legs to her body. I made my way to her and stopped a few inches from her figure. I heard her gasp and then she was up in a flash. My eyes widened a little and I stepped back a few feet.

She lunged at me with a look of hysteria written on her face. I tried to block her off, but I wasn't expecting her to do such a thing. She punched me in the face and then pushed me against the wall.

Alison snarled, "I do not want to be like _you_. Vampires are insidious creatures – they kill innocent human beings instead of feeding off of animals or using human blood bags provided by hospitals. Your kind tarnishes this world. We humans are an endangered species because of _you_." She then spit in my face, enraging me.

Something inside of my head clicked and I threw her off of me. I picked up her petite figure from the floor and bit into her neck, sucking the life from her. Alison's breath wavered for a second before she started to squirm from my grasp. The door opened to reveal the two privates who escorted me here earlier. I saw one of them grab onto Alison from behind and drag her across the floor to another cell. She fought – kicking, screaming, punching – but none of that worked. She wasn't getting away from this.

Before she was out of my sight, I heard her scream, "How could anyone love such a blood thirsty beast? You are all scum to the Earth! I will never be like you! Damn-it, let go of me!"

_Blood thirsty beast…? Love… Evelyn, how can she love me for what I am? I-I'm a monster in her eyes. _I shook my head. _We kill innocent humans because we have to. No, wait, we don't have to – it's because everyone wants to, and you have to go along with the flow. If we don't drink from the source, we can die… can't we? I'm so confused._

I ran a hand through my hair and walked out of the compartment. I made my way outside and headed towards my truck. I clenched and unclenched my jaw numerous times before getting inside of the vehicle. I groaned and started the truck, going to my unit's bunker a mile out.

The next day I was awoken from Lieutenant Knowington nudging me. "Sir, we are needed at Charles Bromley's building. He said something about his daughter feeding off of herself and that she would become a subsider now. He also said that we need to capture all subsiders in this vicinity and destroy them."

I groggily replied, "Affirmative. Once I am ready, I will meet you downstairs." With that, Lieutenant Knowington hurried downstairs. I sat up and got off of the cot. I went down the hallway and turned left, steadily making my way to the showers. After 10 minutes I got out of the shower and put my uniform on.

Two privates were waiting for me downstairs, awaiting my commands. "I'm ready. You have all the supplies ready for the extermination?"

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.

"Okay then, get the trucks ready." I moved my head in the direction of the trucks.

Both privates saluted and jogged to the Humvees. I sighed and walked behind them.

With all of the Humvees ready and secure, we made our way to the edge of the subway station. We all got out and our guns were ready for action. One private to my right threw a smoke grenade to get the subsider's attention. That's when they came.

We caught at least 20 subsiders. We made our way back to base and chained the subsiders to one another and locked the chain onto a truck. As they were forced to move out into the sunlight, I saw Bromley's daughter among them. She had drunk her own blood, becoming a subsider. _She would rather die than be one of us. Why? _I was pulled from my thoughts from her form clinging to me. I stared into her eyes and saw the most degrading thing – hatred. I clenched my jaw while she was dragged away. She never turned around, just kept looking at me with that look of disgrace. I shuddered. In that instance I knew I was a monster. I understood then what she told me earlier: 'I am a blood thirsty beast; killing the innocent'. She burst into flames, her scream piercing my non-beating heart and I felt… pitiful, shameful; downright appalled. _We are killing machines… were we always like this? Alison was right. How could anyone love a thing like me? _

Hoots and hollers were followed after the subsiders were demolished. I, on the other hand, stood stock still. This didn't feel right. None of this felt right.

* * *

><p>I leaned forward in my seat, "Exactly where are we heading, Edward? It's been like 50 hours!"<p>

Audrey and Elvis laughed. Edward shook his head chuckling, "Marleene, we have only been driving for at least an hour, if not less. Stay calm, we're almost there."

Groaning, I replied, "But Edward! Ugh… it so feels like we have been driving forever."

"Kid, how old are you again?" asked Elvis.

I shrugged, "Well I don't know. You always call me kid. So I guess I'm still a kid." I stuck my tongue out.

Audrey giggled, "She's 24 Elvis. She just acts like a kid every now and again. We all do; especially you and your cars."

I pointed at him, "Ah-ha! You act like a kid too, so BWAH!"

Edward pulled in a driveway and replied, "We're here. Hurry, he should be home any minute, but we should still keep our guard up." He grabbed his crossbow and led the way inside.

Elvis and Audrey grabbed their crossbows and I grabbed my two pistols. We strolled behind Edward. In no time we were inside the house, waiting for Edward's 'friend'. We heard the guy get out of his car and head inside. He walked in, cellphone against his ear, and turned on the lights. He never got the rest of his sentence out over the phone. When he turned around he saw us standing in his way. He told the person on the other end that he would call them back and closed his cell phone. The man looked at Edward with his mouth agape.

He led the way into his living room and sat in a wooden chair. His arm extended in the direction of the couches, inviting us to sit down.

Edward leaned away from the couch and put his hands on his knees. "Chris, we need your help."

The man known as Chris replied, "Wow. Ed, how in the hell did you become human?"

Before Edward could reply Elvis spoke, "It doesn't matter how he became human. He asked for your help, you gonna help him or not?"

Chris looked from Edward to Elvis, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Elvis smirked, "We're the ones with the crossbows."

I heard Chris gulp and inwardly smiled. _He's nervous, scared even. But what is he afraid of?_ _I knew we couldn't trust this guy._

Chris sighed and observed Edward. He nodded in consideration, "Tell me what you need. You've known me for six years Ed."

Edward replied, "I know we've known each other for a while. Chris, we have a cure, but I can't do it without your help. Will –" Chris' phone rang, making us glance its way.

Elvis looked from the phone on the table to Chris. "You gonna get that?"

Chris hesitated, but grabbed the phone. "Hello? Yes, hold on… It's my ex-wife."

Edward bobbed his head and said that he could take the call. Chris got up from his chair and walked behind a curtain-like wall. We could see his shadow for a while and then he left and went into a different room. _Something's not right here…_

Elvis put his nose in the air, a look of disgust on his face. "This house is ugly."

I snickered and saw Audrey get up. "Where are you going?"

"To check on his 'friend'," was her reply.

I stood up as well, "I'll go with you." I grabbed my guns and pushed myself from the couch. We went behind the wall and glanced at the back of the room. "Audrey… there's not another room back this way…only the exit…" Before we knew it things were being shot from a gun. "Suppressors are on their guns… Tran…quilizer… darts…." I fell forward and dropped my pistols in the process.

Audrey gasped. She tried to shoot the intruders, but got hit with a tranquilizer dart as well. She fell with a thud.

Elvis and Edward glimpsed at each other in shock. They grabbed their crossbows and came around the corner in time to see Marley and Audrey being picked up by vampire soldiers. Elvis spotted Marley's guns and picked them up. Suddenly, shots were fired and Elvis yelled, "Let's get out of here." He shot an arrow and it exploded, tearing the front vampire soldier into pieces.

They ran outside and got into Marley's truck. Max and Pete were still lying in the back. Before Edward got into the passenger side he said, "Good boys. Now stay still for a little longer. We have to get you guys to a safe place and we have to rescue Marley." At this their ears perked up. They could sense that something was wrong and growled in response. Edward got in the truck and buckled up.

Elvis threw the pistols in the back seat, hit the throttle and they were out of there. "Edward, we have to keep hidden. If we're caught, we can't get the girls."

Edward sighed, "I know. Marley's dogs don't look like they want to stay in the back any more. They know something's wrong. Maybe we should take them with us, Elvis. If we leave them behind and we rescue Marleene, she will be wondering where her boys are. We need to hide her truck, remember where it is, and take the dogs."

"Yeah. If the kid's truck gets fucked up, then she will be pissed. And if her dogs die, she will be even more pissed. Yeah, you're right. We need to hide the truck and take the dogs," Elvis chuckled. "She really loves her cars like I do."

Edward laughed. "Get us out of here Elvis."

"I'm on it. We're going to the train station. Tons of vampires will be out, but they will be too focused on the soldiers running after us. They won't even notice that we're humans. Well, they might notice the dogs, but I ain't leaving them to die. I might not act like I love them, but I do love those dogs."

Edward smiled, "They're great dogs. Okay… so we need a plan. Going to the train station is a go. Are we going to take her pistols or leave them in the car?"

"Leave 'em. She can handle herself without the guns." Elvis saw a patch of trees in the distance and drove the truck between them. "This should be enough cover for them." He hopped out of the truck and went around to the back.

Edward got out of the truck as well and followed Elvis. He opened the tailgate and said, "Okay, boys. You're going to help us get your mom back." Max and Pete jumped out of the back and wagged their tails. Edward then shut the tailgate and looked to Elvis.

"Let's go. The train station is this way." Elvis pointed south of where they were at.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! He will help us. And he will kill you!"<p>

I couldn't make out the voice, though I know I knew the person who was speaking.

"No one is coming to save you two. If he does show up then he will die anyways. He broke the code – no aiding humans. He will die for his betrayal." Another voice, but I didn't know that one. I heard footsteps leaving the room.

I could sense someone was staring at me. "Marley! Marley, wake up."

_Audrey? What the hell… happened to us? Where are we? _I slowly opened my eyes and groaned, "Audrey, what happened?" I tried to stretch my arms, but they were tied to a chair. I glared at the restraints and pouted.

"You remember when we were at that guy's house? Yeah, well, he works with the vampire soldiers. Edward thought we could trust him, but I guess he was mistaken." She sighed and leaned her head on the chair.

I finally got a good look at her and noticed that her wrists were cut open and blood was slipping out of the wounds. I clamped my teeth together and growled. She sadly looked in my eyes and shook her head. I let out a frustrated sigh and slumped over in my seat. "Audrey, they are coming for us. And if they don't I will figure out a way to get out of these things. And why do they have me restrained, but not bleeding, like they have you?" I asked her quizzically.

"I have no idea. Maybe they think you're a vampire, since your eyes glow, and they only wanted you tied up…? I don't know."

"Well… this is fucked up!" _Edward, Elvis, you better get your asses here… and you better keep my dogs safe! And my truck and bike. I will seriously kiss your asses if they are fucked up. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author's Note:** Okay, so I have the whole story saved on my computer. But I have been snazzy-ing some parts up. ^_^

~!*CuteSango07*!~


	10. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character and my own ideas. **

* * *

><p>Edward, Elvis and the dogs made their way to the train station. Tons of vampires were contemplating on whether they were human or not because dogs were following behind. But they were too caught up on watching the soldiers chase after them to really notice anything. They kept on walking, keeping to themselves.<p>

Elvis stopped short and held out a hand, telling Edward to stop. Elvis peered around the corner and watched vampire soldiers run in the opposite direction. He sighed and whispered, "We need to find somewhere to keep Marley's dogs safe. We also need to rest for a bit and think of a plan on how to get the girls." Elvis glanced around the corner and said, "Okay, it's clear. Let's go." He ran around the bend with Edward and the dogs following.

Their backs turned, a vampire followed, gun in hand.

Edward saw a door a few feet in front of them. He ran to it and turned the doorknob. "We're in," he whispered.

Elvis looked behind his shoulder to make sure no one was after them, and then closed the door.

Edward walked forward a bit and then stopped. The dogs were growling at something in the shadows. Elvis's eyes squinted and he flashed his light in the direction of the growling. A subsider yowled and sprung in their direction. Edward and Elvis yelled and tried to shoot at the creature, but before they could an arrow past their faces in a flash, shredding the subsider into oblivion.

Both men turned around and saw a vampire standing behind them, holding a crossbow. Max and Pete growled at the vampire and sprang in its direction. The vampire held up their crossbow in defense.

Edward held out a hand while Elvis snatched the dogs up by their collars. He shook his head and replied, "Frankie? What the hell are you doing here? What… what the hell happened to you?"

Elvis shushed the dogs and told them to sit and stay where they were. Elvis held his crossbow out, ready to strike if Frankie did anything.

Frankie glanced in his direction and held his crossbow out as well. Edward sighed, "Guys, stop it. Please. Frankie, what happened?"

Frankie lowered his weapon, "I can't believe it. You're one of them." He let out an exasperated laugh. "Wow brother, I didn't think you would do it."

"Frankie-" Edward was cut off by Elvis coughing.

Elvis sighed, "Ya sure you can trust your brother, Ed? The last we trusted someone, we got our backs stabbed from behind."

Frankie growled and brought his crossbow back up.

Edward held out a hand and replied, "Elvis, Frankie, please stop. We don't have time for this! Frankie, move."

Frankie stood his ground, lowered his weapon once more, and retorted, "Ed, you wanna know why I turned you?"

Edward was taken aback._ You betrayed me. I thought I could trust my own flesh and blood, but I guess I couldn't. You just wanted blood for your own selfish reasons. _

Frankie's face was covered in sweat. "I didn't turn you because it was convenient or because of some selfish need for blood… I… I turned you because you would have died if I didn't. I couldn't handle you being taken away from me. You're my brother, Ed. I couldn't leave you to die."

Elvis looked sideways at Edward and saw a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Frankie, I've found a cure, all right? I can change you back." Edward stepped towards his brother, hands outstretched.

Frankie shook his head from side to side. "I can get you out of here."

Edward replied, "We aren't leaving without the girls."

"The woman."

"Audrey, the woman, yes… and the girl, Marleene, got captured. Frankie, if you had a heart, you would help us save them. If you really loved Marleene, you would save her."

Frankie's eyes widened at what Edward said. How could he not notice that Evelyn wasn't with them? He was a vampire and he couldn't even sense that she was gone. What is happening to him? "I…She's gone?" He looked Edward directly in the eyes, "You won't be able to get to them."

"Then help us Frankie."

Frankie slumped his shoulders forward and nodded. "Okay… Okay…"

Elvis sighed and put his crossbow down. "So…"

Frankie turned his head slightly and saw Elvis's vein… his blood was calling for him. He saw Elvis take a step towards him and that's when he lunged. He swallowed a gulp full of blood before Edward tore him away from his meal. The dogs growled and stood in front of Elvis, protecting him.

Elvis groaned and held a hand to his throat. "Boys, I'm okay. It's okay." They turned around and licked his face.

Edward took Elvis's crossbow and stood in front of his brother, ready to fire if he tried to attack once more. Suddenly Frankie gasped. Edward gazed at his brother in amazement.

A few hours later they had a plan. Edward was going to go to Bromley's building and tell him that he wanted to become a vampire again. Hopefully, he would find the girls in his office. Frankie and Elvis would come in later and help them escape.

* * *

><p>Elvis was sitting in a chair he found and said, "Vampires think they own this world; that the humans have to hide from them. That ain't true. Elvis Presley once said, 'Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't going away'. Every day, the sun comes out, and every day, the vamps have to hide. Vampires can never survive. That's the truth." He glanced at Frankie and continued, "Let's go kill us some vampire ass."<p>

"I'm ready to get Evelyn back. I'm ready to tear some vampires apart."

* * *

><p>I could tell that Audrey was failing to stay conscious. <em>Edward, where are you?<em> I heard a door open and saw a man walk in.

He glanced in my direction and smiled, "So, you're awake. That's good. How are you feeling? You need anything – hungry, thirsty even?" He sat on a leather couch and gazed at me. He asked bewildered, "How is it you can stay by these humans and not want to take every last drop of blood from their bodies?"

I coughed, "Yes, I am thirsty." I saw him twitch. "But, I don't drink blood. That would be a vampire's job. You see, I'm not a vampire. My eyes only make it seem like I am, 'cause they glow like yours."

He glared and replied, "Liar. You have to be a vampire. You can't be anything else-" He stopped short, realizing what I was. "You can't be. All the others have died. I remember my parents telling me when I was younger that there were other creatures out there other than vampires. Beasts. You can't be one of them. They're extinct."

I smirked, "Oh, but you're wrong. My family was the last of our kind. But, now that they're dead, no thanks to you, I'm the last one. And when I get out of these chains, I'm going to rip you to shreds." I bared my teeth, my canines lengthening.

He gasped.

I heard a tap on the door and saw the man straighten up. He told the vamp outside to come in. And what I saw brought tears to my eyes. Edward had come for us. _You came. Thank God._

"Edward, you got a tan. It suits you. Have a seat."

He scowled and sat beside Audrey. Audrey moved her head to the left and her eyes widened. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"Bromley, I want to become a vampire again. I thought I would like being a human, but I can't stand it. Please, change me back. Change her as well, if you like. But once you bite us, leave us alone. Let her go and let the girl go too."

My eyes, along with Audrey's, widened. _What? He wants to be a vampire again…? But… why? This has got to be a joke. Some plan that he and Elvis thought of. _

The man, Bromley, pushed himself from the couch and walked behind Audrey's sitting form. I tensed. He touched her face with the palm of his hand and strode to Edward. I let out the air I was holding in and watched the 'show' unfold.

"Edward what are you doing? I don't want to be a blood sucking vampire!" screamed Audrey. She tried to move, but her strength had dwindled.

Bromley stood behind Edward and asked, "And why should I turn you back? You are a coward."

Edward let his head fall a little and he glanced at me. I scrunched my eyebrows and titled my head to the side. I took in a breath and realized that he was going to change Bromley into a human. I grinned.

"Alison was your flesh and blood and you were the coward for not changing your own daughter," replied Edward.

Bromley snarled, latched onto Ed's shoulders, and sank his teeth in his neck. I watched Audrey squirm. "Audrey, he's okay." I spoke loud enough for her to hear. She looked at me in confusion. "Just watch."

Bromley brought his head back and sneered, a look of satisfaction written on his face. He stumbled forward, shocked. "What have you done to me?" he screeched.

"It's time to be human again, Charles. And now… you die."

I saw Bromley lurch to the door. He hit a red button on the wall and fell forward. Edward took a chair and set it under the doorknob. He then picked Bromley up and tied him to a chair. I watched Edward untie Audrey's wrists and smiled when she clung onto him. I coughed. They noticed I was still chained up and Edward asked, "Where are the keys to this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I was unconscious when they chained me up."

"I know where they're at," replied Audrey. She walked to a cabinet and opened a drawer, revealing the key. She grabbed it, walked over to me, and unlocked the chains.

I rubbed my hands and wrists, making my blood circulate through my veins. I glanced at Bromley and growled. Edward told us to get going – vampires would be searching for Charles and we would possibly die. I let out an enraged laugh, "Yeah, I'd like to see them try to take me again. Those fucking bastards… Oh, they are going to pay for what they did to us." My body trembled from my immense hatred for these beasts. _These stupid ass vampires!_

Edward opened his mouth, but Audrey whispered, "Ed, don't say anything or touch her…she's severely pissed."

He closed his mouth, nodded and replied, "Oh…" He went to where Bromley was situated and dragged him to the elevator. He pressed a button and the doors opened. He spoke in a harsh tone, "You will die for what you have done. Have fun!" Ed set the chair in the middle of the elevator, stepped outside and pressed the close button. He turned around and said, "Okay, we need to get the hell out of here. Audrey, can you keep up?"

Audrey bobbed her head and answered, "Yes, I will be fine." She glanced at me, "You ready Marley?"

I looked in her eyes, determination written on my face, "Yeah. I'm ready to kill some fucking vampire ass!"

Edward exited the door and ran down the right hallway. Audrey and I ran behind him. We made it down two flights of stairs before vampires started to surround us from both directions. I heard Edward gulp and saw Audrey shiver. I rolled my eyes, "You guys go on ahead. I will be right there."

"What? Marleene, you might need us," replied Edward.

I laughed, "I won't be needing you. Remember when I said I was a different? Yeah, well, I'm very strong and I'm very pissed. I will be done with them in no time. Now go while you have time."

Audrey grabbed Ed by the shirt and ran off. I did a 360° to see how many vampires I had around me – 15 or so. I smirked, jumped and performed a round-house kick to the side of one vampire's head. He fell back on two of his men, knocking them all down. I turned to my left and lunged at the nearest vamp. I clawed my way in his throat, pulling out his esophagus. Some of the vampires stopped advancing and gazed at me, amazement filling their eyes. I grabbed one more vampire next to me and ripped his head from his body, pulling his cervical vertebrae out of his skin. Blood dripped onto the floor. I took in a deep breath, ready to attack anyone else that came my way.

My skin burned; I could feel the heat bubbling to the surface. _I'm going to change. I can feel it. _I gruffly said, "Move, or you will all die. You follow me and I will kill every single one of you, you hear me?"

The rest of the vampires fled up the stairs. I sneered and ran in the direction of Audrey and Edward. I could hear shouts the closer I got to the front doors. I heard a voice I recognized and ran faster. I kicked down the door and came behind Edward and Audrey. Frankie was standing in the middle of vampire soldiers. _What is going on? Frankie is one of them!_

I scrunched my eyebrows and asked, "What's going on? Frankie is a vampire; they shouldn't want to kill him…" A saw Edward shake his head. "What?"

"He's not a vampire anymore Marleene. He bit Elvis and became a human."

_Human… Frankie's human? No way! _"Then what is he doing? He's going to get killed!" Tears filled my eyes.

Frankie turned around and said, "Run." Before the vampires lunged at him, his eyes met mine, and he smiled.

My eyes widened and something clicked in my head. _Those fucking things were his brothers! And now they are going to kill him… I… will kill every single one of them! _My body started to tremble and I heard Audrey gasp behind me.

"Edward, get back. Marley's going to change… and I don't think you want to see her like this…" Audrey took a step backwards and was grabbed from behind. She yelled, "Ed!" Edward turned around and ran after her.

My eyes changed from bright green to an iridescent black. My teeth went from regular human's to a werewolves'. I hunched over and my shoulders broadened, my legs elongated, a tail emerged from under my clothes, and wolf ears arose from beneath my hair. Fur covered my whole body. I flexed my fingers and a rumble from the back of my throat made its way out of my mouth.

The vampires that lunged at Frankie stopped and turned my way. Their mouths were agape, flabbergasted at what was before them. I let out a thunderous howl and leaped at my first target. My claws elongated and I slashed at the vampire's throat. I completed a round kick to back of another vampire, making him stumble into his neighbor. I slashed at vampires all around me, knocking them down one by one.

I heard Frankie groan, did a back-flip, and landed in front of him. My arms were outstretched, protecting him from danger. "My ancestors were more powerful than you could imagine. I am a creature that you cannot defeat!" The soldier's glared at me. I laughed, "You can't beat me!" I held my ground and screamed, "Who wants to be the next one to die?"

The vampires sprang in my direction. I got in a squatting position and timed my kick perfectly. I jumped in the air and did a round-house tornado kick, bashing three vampire heads at once. I heard a crunch and knew that they were dead. I immediately executed a back-fist strike on two vampires, knocking them to the ground.

I landed in front of Frankie and exhaled. I clutched a vampire around the waist, lifted the guy up and threw him head first into the ground. His head burst open – blood spewing everywhere. I clenched my jaw and turned my attention behind me. The vampires behind me raised their arms in the air, surrendering. I glared and turned back around. A couple vampires strode towards me and tried to shoot me with their guns, but I quickly grabbed the guns, turned them around and pulled the trigger. Two vampire heads were seen flying through the air.

Panting, I glanced up at the other vampire soldiers and asked, "You really want to die? Is this what you really want?" They looked at one another and dropped their guns. They were done. I heard a moan and fell on my knees in front of Frankie.

He wheezed, "Evelyn?"

My body transformed back into my human form. I twitched and rolled my shoulders forward. "Hey you," I replied softly. There was so much blood covering his body I couldn't tell if it was his or the other soldier's.

Frankie coughed, blood pouring from his mouth, "I… I can't feel my body."

I heard a door open and peered behind my shoulder. Edward was holding Audrey around the waist. _So he got to her in time. Good._ He set her down, grabbed the nearest gun and held it up, ready to shoot. I held up a hand, "It's okay Ed. They stopped. They won't fight anymore."

Edward sighed and walked to his brother. He knelt down and looked at me. I moved my head to the left and looked down. Ed ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Marleene, can't you… well… can't you heal him?"

Frankie coughed once more, "Heal me? What? She's human Ed, she can't heal me."

_Change him…? I-I forgot that could do that. I just don't know if he will accept being like me…_ I shook my head, "Ed, I don't know. I mean, I've never tried to change anyone before. What if something goes wrong… what if he doesn't want to be like me?"

Audrey made her way towards us and sat down next to me. "Marley, he will be just fine. Trust yourself and nothing will go wrong."

Frankie found my hand and held on tight, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about… but if I'm to be by Evelyn's side, I don't care what you change me into."

I smiled.

Audrey glanced behind Edward and saw Chris with a gun in his hand. She poked Ed and replied, "Hey Edward, there's that guy we went to go see at his house… and he's pointing a gun in our direction."

Edward sighed and stood up. He turned in Chris' direction and said, "Chris what are you doing?"

"I can't let you cure us, Ed. I won't let you do it." He cocked the gun and before he could pull the trigger an arrow stuck into his heart. He glanced at the arrow and his eyes widened. He burst into flames and exploded.

We turned around to see Elvis holding a crossbow in his hands. "Ever since we met him, I've hated that guy." He looked around and whistled, "Wow… you do this, kid?"

I blushed and replied, "Yeah. Now, I need to help Frankie. You guys might want to look in the other direction or you could look." I shrugged, "I really don't care." I got closer to Frankie and opened my mouth wide, my canines growing in length.

Frankie looked to my mouth and made a noise.

I glanced up and noticed that he was fading away. My mouth captured his neck and my teeth broke his skin. I bit down hard and took in some of his blood. _Dad told me whenever we bite down on a human we have to bite our own flesh and let them take some of our blood._ I tore my mouth away from his neck and cut my wrist with my nails. I put my wrist to his lips and said, "You have to take in some of my blood, Frankie. Can you do that?"

Suddenly I felt lightheaded. I felt his mouth wrap around my wrist and could feel my blood pouring into him. Elvis was behind me in seconds. He grasped my shoulders and whispered, "You can't faint now, kid."

I giggled softly, "I know. I'm okay."

I put my attention back on Frankie. He was satiated and gasped for air, sitting up. I put my hands on his chest, "Whoa partner. Take it easy. You'll be woozy if you try to get up quick."

Frankie smiled and pulled me on top of his blood covered shirt. _Oh nice…I'm already bloody enough as it is. _He smirked. I asked confused, "What? If you're going to kiss me, you better wipe that blood from your mouth. I'm not kissing your bloody mouth."

Audrey, Edward and Elvis simultaneously laughed. Audrey burst out, "Marley, you're covered in blood too! It wouldn't make any difference!"

I pursed my lips, "Well blah. I don't care abo-" I felt a pair of lips next to mine in an instant. I was still for a second until my brain registered that Frankie was kissing me. _It's like the time I kissed him out of the blue. Ha-ha._ I closed my eyes and kissed back.

We pulled away due to Elvis clearing his throat. "Okay kids… that's enough. Marley, your truck is outside and your dogs are waiting for you."

Edward glanced at Elvis and asked, "When did you get the truck?"

Elvis stuck his hands in his pockets and replied like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Well, you see, I have two legs and I can walk. I took the dogs with me, after you left, to where we hid the truck and drove all the way over here. Frankie took the other car and came here to rescue you guys. You're welcome Marley."

"Thank you Elvis for bringing my truck, and my bike, right?"

Elvis nodded.

I continued, "And Max and Pete are outside?"

Elvis smiled, "Yup, waiting for you to meet them."

I looked at Frankie questioningly. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to stay by him. He nodded his head, telling me to go. I giggled, got up and started to run outside. I stopped mid-stride and turned towards the vampires. "These people are my friends. If you touch them I will kill you all. If you want their help and you want to change back into a human, ask them. They have a cure. Now, if you want to stay as vampires tell them, but you can't kill people just for the hell of it. There are hospitals, ya know, that will be glad to donate blood bags!" I took off out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwah! Okay, I'm almost done with this story. :)I have been so busy with school that I can't even write an epilogue for this. *sighs* Maybe this weekend I will be able to write it up and post it after my other chapters. Hope you guys like this. <strong>

~!*Cute_Sango07*!~


	11. Deep Breath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, Nada, none. Well...except for my own characters that is. And anything that has anything to not do with the movie. :)

And this will be the last chapter...it's pretty short, I know, but I'm in the process of writing up an epilogue, so that should replace this short ending. I'm hoping to make it kinda long. ^_^

* * *

><p>Frankie gazed after Marleene.<p>

Edward got on his knees and faced his brother. "Hey. You feel okay?"

Frankie shook his head, "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm okay. Ed, what happened to me? I mean, I was dying…"

Audrey coughed and said, "Edward I'm going to help Elvis with the others." She got up and left the two men alone.

Edward smiled after she left and replied, "Frankie, there's something different about Marleene. You know how her eyes glow in the dark?" He saw his brother nod and continued, "Well, when we first met I thought she was a vampire because of her eyes. But I was wrong. She's not fully human and she's not a vampire."

Frankie looked at his brother quizzically, "What do you mean she's not fully human and not a vampire?"

Edward helped his brother sit up and retorted, "She's a shape-shifter, Frankie. Back before vampires were known to the world, there were shape-shifters and humans. Some humans thought that her ancestors were werewolves. Others believed that they changed into deranged beasts. They could change into anything they wanted. They lived in harmony with one another for a time, until vampires came along. Her ancestors wanted to control these lands, not the vampires. They had wars with each other. Marleene told me that when vampire's blood is mixed with her kind of blood, they go crazy. Ours can turn into subsiders if bitten from one of her kind, while they can turn into psychotic animals if bitten by a vampire."

Frankie let everything his brother was saying sink in. He hesitated, "So… so she turned me into a ravenous creature?"

Edward shook his head chuckling, "No, Frankie. She saved you. You know how vampires can bite a human and they turn into a vampire as well?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, when she bit you, you became a shape-shifter too. Her family, before they were slaughtered, were the only ones who didn't become a beast. They had morals just like regular people, Frankie. Before vampires got blood hungry, they were on good terms with Marleene's family. Things changed. She is the only kind left, with you included."

Frankie slowly stood up, with Edward's help of course. He groaned, "I hurt like hell… Will I have to eat on raw meat… like werewolves…?"

Ed laughed, "No Frankie. She eats like any other human does. She will tell you all about herself later. Come on, we need to help Elvis and Audrey."

Frankie scrutinized the vampires, mumbling, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Max and Pete were patiently waiting in the truck for me. They barked when they saw me walking to them. I smiled. <em>I missed them. They're the only family I have left. I have everyone else, I know, but I wouldn't be able to go on without my dogs… or Frankie for that matter…<em> They jumped out of the truck and ran towards me. When they reached me they jumped on my chest, knocking me to the ground.

I let out a laugh, "I know, I know. I missed you guys too." I let them kiss me for a few seconds and then told them to get off. They obeyed. I stood up, dusted the dirt from my clothes, and turned back around. "Okay boys, let's head inside. There are a few vampires in there too, but don't go and try to kill them. They're good guys… maybe. Come one." I headed to the door, Max and Pete following close behind.

I opened the door and saw Frankie leaning against his brother. Edward was talking to Audrey and Elvis. _Probably about the vampires…_ Frankie's eyebrows furrowed. I mentally laughed. _He's gonna have to get used to his new abilities. _I saw Frankie move his head in my direction and I grinned. He got off his brother and strode towards me.

Max and Pete growled a warning. "Boys, stop it. He's a good guy. Go say hi to Elvis, Ed, and Audrey." They tucked their tails between their hind legs and trotted to the others. Elvis bent down and rubbed their ears, their tails wagging.

"You think they will ever like me," questioned Frankie when he reached me.

I retorted, "You think you will ever get used to being like me?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

He laughed and replied, "I take that as a yes."

I moved closer to his body and noticed that his wounds had completely healed. I gently laid my hand on his neck where I had bitten him. He flinched at my touch at first, possibly thinking that the wound would hurt, and then gasped in wonder when he couldn't feel anything. _What a baby._ I whispered, "It won't hurt like it would if you were a normal human. My blood infused into your veins, making you have talents like me. Your body will rejuvenate quicker than a human's, your reflexes will be faster, your eyesight will enhance massively, and strength won't be a problem for you either. The list goes on and on." I averted my eyes away from his, suddenly shy. _I was rambling again… shit!_

Frankie chuckled, "That sounds really interesting. You gonna teach me everything you know?" He placed his hand over mine and entwined them. He moved my hand away from his neck a few minutes later. (Though really, I think it was only a few seconds; I wasn't really paying attention). He caressed my cheek with his other hand and drew me closer.

I took in a quick breath, my heart racing. I gazed into his eyes and before I knew it his lips were against mine. It felt like I was melting into him, literally. _So cliche…_ I placed my hands against his cheeks and fell into his kiss. I felt him smirk against my lips and I mentally chuckled.

Before we could get more riled up than we already were, a cough was heard behind us. I broke the kiss and turned around to face a tomato-faced Audrey. I raised one eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

She shook her head, stammering, "W-we might need your help over here… Edward said we can use needles to inject the vampires with his and Elvis' blood, turning those who want to change back into a human."

"What about me? Shouldn't I be able to help them as well?"

I faced Frankie and replied, "Frankie… my blood cannot be fused with a vampire's. If that happens then they can become a subsider…"

A light went off in his head, making him hit his face with the palm of his hand. He groaned, "Oh yeah. I forgot. Ed told me about that a while back ago. I can't let that slip my mind again." He shrugged, "Well then, let's go help out with the others. Shall we?" Frankie held out his arm and I rolled my eyes. I smiled and placed my right hand on his forearm.

Audrey laughed and told us to follow her.

I replied, "What about the ones who don't want to change back?"

Audrey answered, "Ed said that we could get blood from blood banks; people who are okay with giving their blood to vamps. He can tell you more about it when you talk to him."

Edward turned away from the other vampires and faced me, "Marleene, we need to fix this place up. We need to help the ones who want to change and get an operation going where vampires who want to stay as they are can get free blood without killing innocent people."

I nodded, "Yup. Audrey told us while coming over here. Where did Elvis and my dogs go?" I looked around and couldn't find them anywhere.

"He took the dogs with him to make sure that there were no other vampires in the building and to find some needles. He should be back in a little while though. Don't worry."

I smiled and replied, "Okie dokie!" I faced the vampires and questioned, "Okay, so who wants to be a vampire and who wants to be a human?" They all raised their hands. _Uh…_ "Let me rephrase that. Whoever wants to be a vampire stay where you are. If you want to turn back into a human follow Audrey to a different area in here."

Audrey walked to the left of the group and stopped when she found her designated 'operation: transform vampires' spot. A few vampires were behind her.

Some vampires stood where they originally were. These were the ones who wanted to stay as vamps. Edward replied, "Okay. Elvis should be back in a few minutes with needles. Frankie, set up a spot for the ones who want to change. Marleene…"

I smiled, waiting for him to give me orders.

"…Uh, you can…"

"I can… help… Frankie?" I did my best expression of puppy dog eyes and fluttered my eye lashes.

Edward sighed, "Yes. You can help with Frankie."

I inwardly sniggered. _BWAH! _The vampires that were standing before us snickered as well. Edward placed his right hand on his temples and gently rubbed. He sighed and then replied, "Okay… the rest of you here need to release the humans from the-"

"You don't need to worry about the humans Ed. I already released them. But I wouldn't mind ya guys lending them a hand." Elvis came from the side door with my dogs trailing behind him. "They're in pretty bad shape back there. Ed, I'm thinking I could the vampires with helping the humans and you could help the other vampires with injecting them with your blood. Oh-" He threw a bag towards Edward, "These are all the needles I could find. I'm pretty sure that there are more, but this will suffice."

Ed caught the bag swiftly, nodding. "Okay. That's fine. Frankie, Marleene, get busy."

We both nodded in affirmation and headed to the middle of the garage. Frankie went over to an upturned table, boosted it up on his shoulders and set it down before me. Frankie walked back towards Edward, who was wrapping up his orders.

Ed finished, "All right, you guys understand?" The vampire soldiers nodded, determination set in their eyes. _They actually wanted to help. Wow._

I watched them set off after Elvis. Frankie grabbed the bag from Edward and strode towards me. He set the bag on the table and unzipped it, grabbing a few hypodermic needles and laying them on the tabletop. I saw Ed motion for Audrey to escort the vampires over to us. They looked uncertain while walking our way, but you could tell that they wanted to do this. They were ready.

Edward picked up an overthrown chair from somewhere and set it down by the table. Audrey was at his side in an instant. She took his arm, placed it on the table and picked up a needle. She motioned for one of the vampires to come her way and they obliged. Audrey pricked Edward's skin with the tip of the hypodermic needle and gently pulled the syringe her direction. A gush of blood rushed in the tube.

"Ed, place your finger over the spot once I pull the needle out." Audrey replied. She turned towards the vampire next to her and replied, "Okay, now you need to relax. It won't hurt one bit, okay?"

The vampire nodded and sighed deeply. They looked Audrey in the eye and replied, "I'm ready."

Audrey pricked the vampire's forearm with the needle and slowly pushed the syringe. Human blood was flowing through their veins.

I smiled, grabbed Frankie's hand and gently squeezed.

The vampire gasped, fell to the floor, and took in a deep breathe.

* * *

><p>Sooooo... I'm hoping you guys liked this. I had a fun time writing this. And I'm having fun writing the epilogue. I'm hoping on writing some more things, but I might have to do that during the summer, when I actually have more time to sit down and write stuff. :)<p> 


End file.
